Total Drama Clash!
by SqwadUp
Summary: An epic clash between Heroes and Villains from across fiction for a million dollar prize begins here. Will the heroes be able to prevale for justice, or shall villainy seize the day. Who will fall in love along the way? Bonds will be formed a long with heated rivalries. Check it all out right here on Total Drama Clash.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone it's SqwadUp. As you may or may not know I recently decided to cancel my previous story Total Drama Extreme Crossover due to a variety of factors. I did post the planned story though if you're interested in checking that out. Extreme Crossover may not have worked out, but I won't give up yet. I'm back for round 2, but this time around I'm having a smaller more manageable cast.

The roster will be 20 characters. As you may have guessed by the title, the theme will be Heroes vs Villains. That means I need 10 heroes and 10 villains for this story. I'll also be having an even gender split so 10 males and 10 females. I won't be limiting myself to a perfect split of distribution among the gender for teams however. Depending on how the suggestions go we may see more of one gender on any given team. Now the concept may seem simple, but let me do some clarification just in case.

First of all is the simple part. If you have a hero submit them as a hero. If you have a villain, submit them as a villain.

Now what if you have a neutral character? Let's take for example Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. He's not really a hero, but I wouldn't call him a villain either. Where would he go? There's the fun part. It's up to you. If your character is neutral or in a morally grey area you decide if it's hero or villain. You just need to explain the logic. For example using Homer Simpson again. I can say he's a hero because he's a loving father, he provides for his family, and though he messes up he tries to do the right thing. If I want him to be a villain however then I'd argue he is a danger to the city he lives in with his stupidity, he's violent towards his son, he's a terrible neighbor, and a detriment to society. See how I took a neutral character and made him either a hero or villain based on what I wanted. That's what I want you to to with your suggestions. You can suggest regular heroes and villains by all means, but I think it'll be more fun for everyone if we have some netrual characters thrown onto either side as well.

There's also reformed villains that are an interesting aspect. Let's use Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z as an example this time. He started off as a villain, but reformed and became a hero. For this story you can put him on either team. If you want him to interact with villains, then put him on the villain team. If you want him to be seen as a hero, then suggest him as a hero. The same applies for heroes that turned into villains. Anyone that has played the role of both hero and villain is free to be on either team.

So that's the introduction for suggesting characters. Now let me briefly go over some other suggesting rules and guidelines.

1\. Give a reason for your suggestion. What could they do in the story, and what would you like to see. There's a reason you want to see the character in the story. Some goal you have in mind by suggesting them. I want to know what this is. If you have ideas for interactions with specific characters then that's even better. Honestly, the better your reason and ideaa the more likely I accept.

2\. This relates to the first guideline, but a variety of suggestions is important. Different characters play different roles in the story. By submitting a wide variety there's more for me to pick from. Consider this. If you suggest 3 characters, but they're all sadistic and cunning villains well why would I take them all? One can get the job done and the rest are redundant. Comedy and comedic relief are just as important in this story as cunning masterminds. I know with the theme being heroes vs Villains everyone will want to send some dark villain to be the main antagonist. Don't forget silly villains exist too. Likewise not every hero should be altruistic and pure of heart. That's why I said the neutral characters are perhaps the most important ones. They have the most variety.

3\. Just to make things easier on me, when suggesting, clearly say where the character is from, and also what team they will be on heroes or villains.

4\. Feel free to suggest as many as you want, but I won't take all of them. I don't have a set number of how many I'll take from each person, but I do want to take from as many readers as possible. To go along with this though, no spamming characters. Guests have a tendency to spam. I can't prove it's only one person doing it, but it's mighty suspicious and I'd rather not please a single person over everyone else.

5\. This rule goes to readers of my failed Extreme Crossover. You can suggest a character who was in that story, but I might not use them. There was a story I wanted to tell with that cast. Even though I never got a chance to properly tell it, I don't think I'll be able to do anything with those characters here that is different from there. They're not banned from being suggested, I'm just reluctant to reuse them.

6\. Last rule is only one per series. Basically everyone needs to be a stranger in this. Crossover games don't count unless they are explicitly canon. If two people met in a crossover game I won't count it against them both being in the story.

So hope everyone has fun suggesting. I have 4 characters of my own to throw into the ring just to start things off. That leaves 16 spots for you readers. If you want use these 4 as a basis and suggest characters you'd like to see interact with them. Of course you're also free to ignore my picks and go with whoever you want. My picks are the following

1\. Weiss Shnee from RWBY: Hero

2\. Super Macho Man from Punch-Out!: Villain

3\. Puss in Boots from Shrek: Hero

4\. Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove: Villain

I hope you are all excited. I'm sorry about how Extreme Crossover ended for fans of that. To he honest I can't guarantee things will end differently here. I'm only human. That being said my drive to write hasn't died yet and I'm committed to deliver the best damm story I can. Hope you'll all join me along the ride.


	2. Update 1 & Character Shorts

It's been about three days and I've gotten so many great suggestions for characters. Thank you all so much. I'm not done choosing yet, but here is the first update with half the roster. Picking is by no means an easy job especially with how great a lot of the characters you've all suggested are. Let me say I haven't officially rejected anyone yet. If you don't see your character here, it means I'm still thinking on if I want to use them or someone else. The most important part of accepting someone is their dynamic with the rest of the cast. I'm picking the people who I think will work best together to create interesting friendships, rivalries, and romances. Honestly I'm so close to caving and expanding the roster a little bit because of how many great choices there are. Of course, if I do make that choice before I'm done the largest I'm making it is 24. Like I said I want this to be a small and manageable story unlike my last one that had 30 characters. Now then let's move onto the cast.

Heroes:

1\. Weiss Schnee from RWBY

2\. Puss in Boots from Shreck

3\. Allura from Voltron

4\. King Dedede from Kirby

5\. Celica from Fire Emblem Echoes

Villains:

1\. Super Macho Man from Punch-Out!

2\. Yzma from The Emperor's new Groove

3\. 2D from Gorillaz

4\. Harley Quinn from Batman

5\. Hans from Frozen

That's what we have so far. One thing I will ask is if I can get some more females, especially female villains. Right now I've gotten around 45 total suggestions. Of those only 15 have been females, and of those 15 less than 6 have been villains. The males are outnumbering the females by quite a lot and I did say I wanted an even gender split. I know I said I wouldn't worry about gender for heroes and villains, but I don't want to have just two or three female villains and the rest of the females all being heroes. You can suggest more characters if you want, or you can add some ideas for how your suggested characters could interact with these 10 if you want. Like I said the most important thing to consider is how well everyone works together. In a game of this nature interactions are the most important and are the main reason I'm picking those that I do. Before I go I don't want to leave you with just an update, so here's a few small character shorts about how some of these people ended up competing on Total Drama Clash! Hope you Enjoy. I might do more if you like them.

* * *

 **Super Macho Man Short**

Super Macho Man was having another rough day. He had trained for months, but had just lost to the World Champion Little Mac once again. As he picked up the newspaper all he could see was another article about Mac's unbeatable record. He ripped the newspaper up and sat down on his couch.

"There's no way that kid can keep winning. I was a star long before he showed up, and once he's out of the way they'll come crawling back to me." He said.

He was about to go work out when he heard someone knocking on his doorbell. He angrily opened the door, but found that there was nobody there, but a letter on the ground. He picked it up and smiled after reading it. Super Macho Man quickly made a phone call to some of the other WVBA boxers that had lost to Little Mac and arranged a meeting. Not much longer the boxers were at his mansion.

"You'd better not be wasting my time." Sandman told him as he took a seat.

"Cool off Sandman." Super Macho Man said.

"Well why did you call us here?" Piston Hondo asked. "We aren't exactly close acquaintances." He said.

"I know that. Personally I can't stand most of you. The thing is we've all lost to that runt Little Mac too many times." Super Macho Man said.

"Hey, you've got to admit the kid's got style." Disco Kid said.

"No he doesn't. As long as that kid is the world champ, our reputation is meaningless. Do you know how many times I've gotten turned down for an exclusive contract since losing to him? Too many times." Super Macho Man said angrily.

"You were never popular to begin with Macho Man. The ladies always enjoyed seeing me fight more than anyone else in the ring." Don Flamenco said smelling his rose.

Super Macho Man was about to get physical with Don Flamenco for that statement, but Sandman got in the way of them wanting to be done with this meeting already.

"What do you want from us? You wouldn't call us here if you just wanted to complain about Mac." Sandman said.

"Well I've got the key to taking Mac down. I got an invite for a game called Total Drama Clash! Apparently the winner not only get's a million dollar prize, they also get endless amount of fame from this thing." Super Macho Man told them.

"A reality show. You called us here to tell us that you're going to be on a reality show. This is a waste of my time." Sandman growled storming off.

"Sandman has a point. What does you being on a reality show have to do with us and Mac?" Great Tiger asked him.

Super Macho Man groaned at how difficult the other boxers were being.

"Look I need you guys to keep the media distracted. They always write about the kid's wins for some reason so keep fighting him. If I leave the WVBA to take part in this game and the media reports on it, then he will know what I'm doing. If nobody knows, then I'll be able to win this thing and take that kid down once I come back." Super Macho Man told them.

"You must be going loony if you think a reality show is the key to beating Mac." Aryan Ryan said laughing.

"It's not just a reality show. The letter says it'll be a test to find the toughest person out there. I'll get some training in that Mac will never see coming. Do this for me and I'll give you all a cut of the million I win. It's not like I need the cash anyway." Super Macho Man said.

Most of the boxers walked out of his mansion not wanting to take part in his ludicrous scheme. They had better things to do then lose to Little Mac just to cover for Super Macho Man. The only ones who stayed were those who either needed the money, or were too scared of Super Macho Man to leave. While there were only a few left they would be enough to keep his absence from the boxing scene unnoticed.

"Watch out Total Drama Clash! because Super Macho Man is going to be the champ this time." He said before going to work out.

* * *

 **Yzma Short**

"Kronk how many times do I have to tell you the plan." Yzma yelled at her assistance.

"I think I have it this time Yzma. We pretend to be door-to-door salespeople. Once Kuzco opens the door we get him to sign up for an expensive magazine subscription. What he doesn't know is that the first magazine is the only issue he'll be getting. Then when he tries to call us for the second magazine we don't answer." Kronk said.

Yzma looked at him blankly before sighing. "Kronk how does that plan lead to me becoming Empress?" Yzma asked him.

"Umm... Kuzco will become so sad that he didn't get his new magazine he'll move to another country with better magazine subscriptions." Kronk answered.

"No you fool. I don't know how I'll ever become Empress when you are the only person I have around. You can't do anything right." Yzma said.

"That's not true. I always pick up the mail for you just in time." Kronk said.

He handed Yzma her mail,and she noticed an odd letter addressed to her. She read through it before seeing an opportunity presenting itself to her.

"Kronk look at this letter and tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking." Yzma said. Kronk read through it quickly and then looked back at Yzma.

"Wow I can't believe they would want someone of your age on a reality show. I mean those things are a little dangerous, not to mention it requires a lot of personal skills that you don't really have." Kronk said.

"No you idiot. I'm thinking about how this will be my ultimate plan to become Empress once and for all. There will be several villainous people in this game. All I need to do is recruit some of the more powerful ones and I'll have all the strength I need to become Empress. This plan can't fail. It's Brilliant, Brilliant, Brilliant!" Yzma said laughing evilly.

"Wait, but what if you don't win or get eliminated first? Your plan kind of relies on you making it far enough in this thing to get allies." Kronk pointed out.

"I'll work out the details later Kronk. Right now I need to get packing." Yzma said before getting a variety of potions that could help her out in the game and putting them into a briefcase.

* * *

 **Puss In Boots short**

Puss was taking care of Shrek's babies with Donkey while Shrek and Fiona were out. While he enjoyed spending time with them, he was starting to miss his life as an adventurer and bandit.

"Donkey do you ever think that life is beginning to get a little repetitive around the swamp? Puss asked him.

"What do you mean Puss?" Donkey asked.

"I enjoy spending time with Shrek and Fiona, but I crave for a true adventure like I had before." Puss said.

"Weren't you a bandit before Shrek found you?" Donkey asked him.

"I was no mere bandit. I was the legendary Puss In Boots. I will always be grateful to Shrek for sparing my life, but the call of adventure is too loud for me to ignore." Puss said.

"I think that's the door that's too loud for you to ignore." Donkey said. He went to go open the door while Puss finished putting the babies to sleep. "Hey Puss there's a letter for you." Donkey told him.

Puss grabbed the letter seeing it was indeed addressed to the legendary Puss In Boots. He read through it and his desire for adventure had been heard.

"Donkey you will not believe this opportunity that has presented to me." Puss said eagerly.

"Did you win a free cruise for you and you're best friend?" Donkey asked.

"What no." Puss said causing Donkey to frown. "I have been invited to partake in a thrilling game for glory and riches. I do not know who else shall be attending, but they will not be prepared for Puss In Boots." Puss said pulling out his sword and holding it proudly.

Donkey looked at the letter and noticed the million dollar prize that was mentioned. "Wow Puss if you win this thing then you're going to be swimming in moolah." Donkey said.

"Do not worry Donkey. If I were to win this then I shall proudly share the money with you and Shrek. I owe the two of you so much. Now then I must be off to pack before the game begins." Puss said. Donkey noticed that in all the excitement they accidentally woke up the babies, but he decided he'd take care of it. Puss was having to much fun getting ready for the big game.


	3. Update 2 & More Character Shorts

It's time for another update. I was planning on updating with the complete roster, but I seem to have gotten a bit stuck. After talking it over with a few people on here, I decided I will expand the roster to 24. That number offers me a bit more ideas, and it is also small enough to be manageable. Due to this I need six more people. Three villains and three heroes. Before we get there let me present the cast we have currently built.

Heroes:

1 Weiss Schnee from RWBY

2 Puss In Boots from Shrek

3 Allura from Voltron

4 King Dedede from Kirby

5 Celica from Fire Emblem Echoes

6 Jack Atlas from Yugioh 5Ds

7 Leaf from Pokemon

8 Klavier Gavin from Ace Attorney

9 Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure

10

11

12

Villains:

1 Super Macho Man from Punch-Out!

2 Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove

3 2D from Gorillaz

4 Harley Quinn from Batman

5 Hans from Frozen

6 Silver Sable from Spider-Man (PS4)

7 Stain from My Hero Academia

8 Rouge the Bat from Sonic

9 Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars

10

11

12

So that's what we have so far. We need 6 more characters. Of those six, four spots are for females and two for males. I think we might end up having one more female on the hero team, but I'm not sure how it will all end up yet. Now I unfortunately have to go through some rejections. These characters are officially rejected. I was very close to choosing them, but I didn't. I'll go ahead and give a brief explanation why they were rejected. I may have missed some people, but just know if you suggested someone from a franchise that is already here, their also rejected. Remember everyone should be a stranger in this story. If you suggested a character that isn't accepted, and isn't rejected that means their still under consideration while I get more suggestions.

Rejected Pile:

1\. Deadpool from Marvel: He's a fun character, but he's way too overused. With Harley Quinn on the villains team they have enough to deal with that Deadpool is unnecessary.

2\. King K. Rool from Donkey Kong: I almost wanted to pick him. The idea that was given was having a rivalry with King Dedede since they are similar characters. King K. Rool is one of my mains in the new Smash Ultimate, so don't think I hate the guy. I really like him. He ended up rejected though for two reasons. The first is that I just don't really see him fitting in with these villains. He feels kind of out of place. I can't explain it, but I don't see him meshing well with everyone else. The second reason is the fact that he doesn't talk. At least I don't think he talks. I know technically King Dedede doesn't talk either, but I can buy him talking a lot sooner than I can buy King K. Rool talking. I might end up regretting this, but the Kremmling Kommander has to sit this one out.

3\. Pinkie Pie from MLP: She's a fun character with her craziness and antics. Again though, similar to Deadpool I have Harley Quinn to fill the wacky character role.

4\. Lucina from Fire Emblem: When I chose Celica, I was also given Lucina as a suggestion from someone else. They are pretty similar characters, so it was a hard choice. Personally I like Lucina more as a character. I also think Lucina would have given me a bit more to work with since she can have a potential relationship in the story unlike Celica who is married to Alm. The reason I went with Celica despite all of this though, was because I think Celica needs a bit more popularity and I want to work with her. Lucina is already really popular in the franchise and even for non Fire Emblem fans. I like Celica, and I think I'll have a good time writing her.

5\. Sandman from Punch-Out!: I already have Super Macho Man in the story. Funny enough, I had initially planned on picking Sandman for the story myself. The reason I changed Sandman to Super Macho Man though, was because I think SMM will be more fun. With his over the top personality, ego, and flair, I think he offers me more to work with. Sandman is a pretty straight forward character. He's just a tough guy who gets angry. Not as much fun as Super Macho Man is.

6\. Azula from AtLA: She would have been a great character for this, but I think she's just a little overused. Azula is the go to villain for female villains. Yeah she's great, and one of my favorite fictional villains of all time, but I don't want to be too predictable with this. There's also the fact that Azula was in my last story Extreme Crossover, and I said I'd try to avoid repeats if I could.

7\. Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: This was a hard one. Picking between Jotaro and Josuke was really difficult. They each offer something different to the cast and to the heroes because their personalities are pretty different. In the end I couldn't decide so I just left it up to a coin flip. Jotaro ended up being the lucky winner this time. Sorry about that Josuke. I think this is for the best though because Jotaro is my personal favorite JoJo. It's so hard to chose when their all so good for different reasons. I know I'm going to have fun with this.

8\. Miu Iruma from Danganronpa: She's a fun character, but she's way too vulgar for my taste. Vulgar humor can work if you know how to do it. I don't think I know how to do it. I could try it out, but if I do a bad job it'll just be bad for everyone involved. I'd rather play it safe this time around. Maybe in the future when I'm more experienced and comfortable.

9\. Doomfist from Overwatch: Another very tough call. He's a tough opponent, he's intellectual, he's a great strategist, and he's a cunning leader. If I had chosen him, then he would've been the best option for leading the villain team. Someone strong enough to deal with insubordination, and someone smart enough to come up with good strategies for winning. That however is exactly why I didn't choose him. I think it'll make for a more interesting time if the villains don't have a set leader. It'll make them much more unpredictable, it'll make them much more chaotic, and it'll make for a lot of drama. The best part about having an entire team of villains is never knowing who will betray who. Doomfist would have created order out of evil to crush the villains. There is no order here, only chaos. Essentially it came down to a choice between Doomfist or Emperor Palpatine. Order, or chaos. Doomfist is the type of leader that would have kept the villains united to destroy the heroes. Palpatine however is a Sith Lord and the Sith know only betrayal. There will be a lot of chaos for the villains coming soon.

10\. Too Many Disney Villains: Okay so I know Disney has some of the best villains, but I have gotten too many Disney Villains. These haven't been 100% rejected unlike everyone else here, but please no more Disney Villains. Here are just a few I have gotten. Cruella De Ville, Jaffar, Hades, Mother Gothel, Dr. Faciller, Maleficent, Scar, Clayton, Gaston, Queen Grimhilde, Lady Tremain, Ursala, Judge Frollo, Captain Hook, and Shan Yu. That right there is already 15 Disney villains suggested. I might pick one out of these 15, but I'm not sure. Please let me know out of these 15 Disney villains your favorite female, and favorite male. That might help me out.

So next time will be the final update. That should be in a few days if everything goes well. I'll go ahead and do a few more character shorts since they seemed to be well received last time.

* * *

 **Celica Character Short**

It was a quite afternoon in the castle. Alm had returned from his meeting and found Celica was waiting for him in their private quarters.

"How did everything go?" Celica asked her husband.

Alm looked away from her telling Celica all she needed to know. "They refused. We might be in a period of peace, but the counsel is still unsure about letting us use the war funds to repair the damage to Ram Village." He told her.

Ram village was the village where Alm grew up before knowing the truth of his heritage. Recently the village had been damaged. Alm as the new king wished he could do something about this, but his hands seemed to be tied.

"Alm I know you want to help. I do too. Ram village means as much to me as it does to you, but you and I are both inexperienced with leading an entire country, especially one as large as Valentia. If the council doesn't think this is a good idea maybe we should listen to them." Celica told Alm.

"I just want to help out Celica. There has to be something we can do." Alm said sitting down on their bed. Celica moved over to comfort her husband.

The two had only become the rulers of Valentia recently. Then again Valentia itself had only formed recently. After Alm and Celica managed to end the war and defeat Duma, they united their kingdoms of Rigel and Zofia into Valentia. It was a difficult process for everyone, but with the help of their friends, and other experienced leaders they were figuring everything out.

"Alm we will do something. I promise." Celica told him.

"I'm not fit to be a king Celica. How can we keep the peace we have managed to create if I cannot even help out a single village when they need my help." Alm said.

"Alm you know that isn't true. Our people love you. If it wasn't for you we would've never achieved this peace to begin with. You are the best person to lead this new kingdom we've made." Celica told Alm.

Alm blushed and hugged Celica tightly. "You always know the perfect thing to say." Alm said. The two embraced each other, but separated as they heard someone knocking on the door. When they opened it their friend Tobin.

"Sorry to bother you two before your lover's session, but Alm got an important parchment addressed to him." Tobin said.

He gave the letter to them, and headed off. Alm and Celica read the letter together and found it was an invitation to compete in a game called Total Drama Clash!

"Celica this game could be exactly what we need. With the money we can afford the repairs to Ram village." Alm said excited at the opportunity. He then stopped to think and frowned. "I shouldn't go. What will our people think when their king leaves to partake in a game." He said.

Seeing the sad expression on her husband's face Celica grabbed the paper with a determined expression. "I'll enter in your place Alm. This says that if you are unable to you can transfer your acceptance to someone else. I will do this for you." Celica told him.

"Celica you don't have to do this." Alm said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I'll get the money for ram village, just you wait!" Celica told Alm.

"You are the best person I know." Alm told Celica hugging her. Celica hugged him back, and the two stayed together until Celica needed to pack for her voyage. They would also have to make an official announcement that the Queen would be off for a while. Together the two could do anything, and Celica would carry Alm's heart with her close while she competed.

* * *

 **Harley Quinn Character Short**

How did Harley's life get to this point. She was in Arkham Asylum for the "who knows how manyth" time. Of course she wouldn't be staying there for long. Amanda Waller had managed to get her transferred out of Arkham and into Belle Reve where she ran the Suicide Squad. Harley had been a part of the Suicide Squad on several occasions. Waller would need her for a special task this time.

"Watcha need from me?" Harley asked Waller as she arrived in her new cell.

"While you were in Arkham I had my men intercept a letter that was supposed to arrive for you. Apparently you were invited for something called Total Drama Clash!" Amanda Waller told Harley.

"You read my fan mail. Shame on you." Harley said laughing. Waller was unamused by her joke.

"Listen closely Quinzel. I want you to go compete on this game and report back to me on the other contestants. My Suicide Squad could always use some more members." Amanda Waller said.

"So how exactly am I s'pose to do that? You gonna give me some business cards I'm handing out?" Harley asked. "Amanda Waller's top secret Suicide Squad. We won't give you any dental benefits, but you get to keep your head." Harley joked.

Amanda Waller kept a stern expression on her face not wanting to give into to Harley's game. "All you need to do is compete. I'll have the information I need soon enough." She said.

"Wait so does that mean I'm free to do whatever I want?" Harley asked her.

"I don't care what you do so long as you don't get eliminated before I have enough information on your competition." Amanda Waller said. She handed Harley the letter and headed back to her office.

Harley read through the letter and started to laugh at the opportunity that was presented to her. "I get to play with a brand new set of toys and playmates. Best of all there's no rules for me to follow. This will be a blast!" Harley said laughing excitedly.

* * *

 **King Dedede Character Short (For the record I imagine all the Kirby characters to have their voices from Kirby Right Back At Ya)**

Another day in Dreamland. Kirby and his palls had finished their latest quest. It played out the same way that most of them did. There was a disturbance in Dreamland, Kirby and his allies gathered, they fought Wispy Woods, they went to several lands, and they defeated the latest threat. To celebrate another successful journey, Kind Dedede was having a massive feast. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't that much of a bad guy. Just a little selfish. Due to this selfish nature, he was eating most of the feast himself.

"This is delicious." King Dedede said gorging on another dish.

"Between you and Kirby I wonder if there shall be any left for the rest of us." Metakinght said off in the corner.

"Hey you were the one who said you didn't want any." King Dedede rebutted.

"I shall be taking my leave now." Metaknight said heading out of Dedede's banquet.

As Metaknight was leaving he noticed an odd letter outside that was addressed to him. He read through it thought for a moment about the opportunity that was being presented to himself. While he could enter to fight other new opponents, he did not think the would enjoy being in this game for a lengthy period of time. He took the letter and headed back into the banquet hall.

"Back already. Well I hate to break it to you, but we're out of food." King Dedede told Metaknight.

"I did not come for the meal. I came because I received an invitation for a strange competition, but I am unsure if I wish to enter myself. It does say I may substitute someone else, so I must contemplate my options." Metaknight told King Dedede.

Dedede went up to Metaknight and grabbed the letter from him. "Well don't worry about it, I'll enter this game in your place." He said.

"Do you truly wish to do this?" Metaknight asked King Dedede.

"Sure I do. Besides, if I win the prize money, then think of all the food I'll be able to have." King Dedede said.

Metaknight stopped and looked at King Dedede. "I do not recall mentioning the prize money to you." Metaknight said.

"You didn't. Truth be told, I had my Waddle Dee's spy on you when you left. Something told me you were about to run into a good opportunity. I was planning on stealing this from you, but since you gave it up, that's easier on everyone." King Dedede said.

"Very well. Let us see just how far you will go in this game using your own methods." Metaknight said before exiting.

* * *

 **Hans Character Short**

Humiliated and berated. That is what Hans was feeling. His plan to take over the kingdom of Arendelle had ended in failure. Worst of all, he was returned to his own kingdom where his twelve older brothers did nothing but mock and belittle him. Currently he was cleaning the manure in the pig pens.

"This is not what a prince should be doing. This is all Anna and Elsa's fault. If it wasn't for those two princesses then I would be ruling over as a proper king right now." He said to himself.

He continued shoveling manure when one of the pigs ran by and knocked him into a huge pile he had separated.

"Well isn't this perfect. My clothes are ruined, and this smell is going to take forever to get rid of." He complained. As he picked himself up he noticed a letter buried deep in the manure fields. "Well what is this doing here?" He asked.

He pulled the letter out and cleaned it off the best that he could to make it legible. Upon reading the letter he saw that he had just been gifted a second chance.

"Finally, a way out of this mess. All I have to do is find some poor innocent girl who's desperate for love to fall for me. I won't make the same mistakes I made back in Arendelle." He said smiling for the first time in forever. His smile ended though as he remembered he still needed to clean the manure before he could make his escape and leave for the competition. Total Drama Clash! would be his salvation.


	4. Final Update & Character Shorts

We have made it to the end. The final update. It was painstakingly difficult to pick the last four spots with how many great options I had to chose from, and how many great ideas I was given. Hopefully I've made the right decision and this will all work out. Without any further ado, here is the 24 character cast for Total Drama Clash!

Heroes:

1 Weiss Schnee from RWBY

2 Puss In Boots from Shrek

3 Allura from Voltron

4 King Dedede from Kirby

5 Celica from Fire Emblem Echoes

6 Jack Atlas from Yugioh 5Ds

7 Leaf from Pokemon

8 Klavier Gavin from Ace Attorney

9 Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure

10 Ariel from The Little Mermaid

11 Adora from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power

12 Sherlock Holmes from Sherlock (BBC version)

Villains:

1 Super Macho Man from Punch-Out!

2 Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove

3 2D from Gorillaz

4 Harley Quinn from Batman

5 Hans from Frozen

6 Silver Sable from Spider-Man (PS4)

7 Stain from My Hero Academia

8 Rouge the Bat from Sonic

9 Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) from Star Wars

10 Mystique from X-Men

11 Claude Frollo from The Hunchback on Notre Dame

12 Sombra from Overwatch

So there is the final cast. I hope you all like it as much as I do. I'm honestly surprised I managed to have an even gender ratio for heroes and villains. I expected the villains to have less females. Let me know what you think of it, as well as any suggestions you may have for friendships, rivalries, and romances. I already have my own ideas, but I'm very interested in hearing what everyone else thinks. Also let me know your favorite and least favorite character along with a guess for first out and winner. It's going to be a fun ride from here on out. Hope you enjoy.

Before the final character shorts, it's time for some honorable mentions There's going to be a lot of them, almost enough to fill up a second roster entirely. These characters were all very close to being chosen at some point or another, but weren't because of someone else on the cast filling a role similar to theirs, or playing a part that I preferred. Most of these honorable mentions are male, because there were so many of them suggested. It was far easier picking the females over the males. I'll be keeping these in mind if things go well enough with this story that it merits a sequel.

1\. 13th Doctor from Doctor Who

2\. Yamcha from Dragon Ball Z

3\. Shocker from Spider-Man

4\. Orihime Inoue from Bleach

5\. Hades from Hercules

6\. Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers

7\. Seto Kaiba from Yugioh

8\. Victor Sullivan from Uncharted

9\. Wendy Koopa from Super Mario Bros.

10\. Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa

11\. Scott Pilgrim from Scott Pilgrim vs the World

12\. Kazuma Kiryu from Yakuza

13\. Count Olaf from A Series of Unfortunate Events

14\. Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat

15\. Ralph from Wreck it Ralph

16\. Adam from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe

17\. Shego from Kim Possible

18\. Maleficent from Maleficent

19\. Waluigi from Super Mario Bros.

Here are the last character shorts. I wanted to give as many people a character short as I could. I think there's only about 9 people who don't have one. For those that don't I'll still give a reason they entered in the introduction chapter. Enjoy and pay close attention because one of these character shorts is the most important one yet.

* * *

 **Klavier Gavin Character Short**

Another day in the prosecutor's office, another successful court case for Klavier Gavin. He had one of the best records in the office. Of course Klavier didn't care much for his reputation or his record. He only cared about justice and the court.

"You called for me Herr Edgeworth?" Klavier asked the Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth as he walked into Edgeworth's office.

"I did Klavier. I have an offer for you that I hope you will accept." Edgeworth told Klavier holding out a sealed letter.

Klavier took a seat and grabbed the letter from him. He read through it and looked at Edgeworth confused. "I don't quite see how this reality show affects me Herr Edgeworth. I'm glad you got invited though." Klavier told him.

"Klavier you know I'm much too busy to go. While I could take my work with me, I doubt I will get anything done. This seems like something that you would enjoy doing. Besides you're the only person left in the prosecutor's office that hasn't declined my offer to take this." Edgeworth told him.

" **HOLD IT!"** Klavier shouted. "You mean to tell me that I was your last pick. I'm hurt Herr Edgeworth." He said.

Edgeworth sighed and took of his glasses to clean them. "You weren't my last choice Klavier. I'm sure you'd sooner take this than Simon would. Not to mention Franziska would react harshly to the idea of sending her on a reality show. I approached you last because you were often busy with your court cases or your music." Edgeworth said.

"Well Herr Edgeworth I agree with your judgment as usual. If I were to take this offer, who would cover my current case load?" Klavier asked him. "I'm sure that Fräulein Detective would miss me greatly." He said.

"Something tells me that Ms. Skye won't be as devastated as you imagine. As for your cases Simon has offered to take over if you accepted the invitation." Edgeworth said.

Klavier laughed and played a small air guitar riff. "Well Herr Edgeworth I'll make sure to have a good time in this game. I don't really need the money, but if I win it you know it's all going to the justice system fund." He said. Klavier shook Edgeworth's hand and took the invitation ready to compete.

* * *

 **Stain Character Short**

"Another false hero. You claim to be the righteous protectors of our world, but you do nothing more than fulfill your own ego. You don't deserve to live after sullying the name of a hero." Stain said as he killed another pro hero.

Ever since the birth of quirks the world had changed from a normal society to a superhuman one. The emergence of abilities lead to the creation of heroes. The title of hero went from being something upheld with honor and dignity to just another job for anyone to take.

Stain cleaned off his knife and left the alleyway with the dead hero behind. As he was preparing to strike his next target an odd letter caught his attention.

"What's this?" Stain asked himself as he picked up the letter. "Total Drama Clash!? A game of heroes and villains huh. I bet this game is going to be filled with more fake heroes." Stain said crumbling up the letter and stuffing it into his pocket.

Stain found his next target and eliminated him easily. The entire time though his mind was still on the letter he had found and the game that it was describing. There would be plenty of heroes there. Perhaps this could be a good opportunity for him. After thinking it over, his mind was made up.

"I'll enter this so called Total Drama Clash! I'll take out as many of those false heroes as I can, and when I come out winning, then the world will see these fake heroes for who they really are." Stain said to himself.

* * *

 **Leaf Character Short**

Another day in Pallet Town for Leaf. There was not much for her to do anymore now that her two best friends were gone. Red had gone off to train on Mt. Silver and hadn't been heard from in months. Blue was busy as the new Gym Leader for Varidian City. Professor Oak had called her into his lab that day with some interesting news.

"Professor Oak, I'm here like you asked." Leaf said as she made her way into his lab.

"Ah Leaf. It's great that you're here. Please take a seat. I just need to finish writing down these notes." Professor Oak said from a different room inside the lab.

Leaf took a seat as she waited for the Professor to arrive. She looked around and noticed some of the research that he had been doing in the years since she first began on her Pokemon journey.

"Your lab looks like it's filled with more stuff every time I come by here." Leaf said.

Professor Oak arrived and sat down across from Leaf. "Yes, I do have a terrible habit of keeping everything. Honestly I should clean this place out sometime, but that's not what I've called you here to discuss today." Professor Oak said.

"Well what do you need?" Leaf asked him.

Professor Oak took out a sealed envelop and handed it to Leaf. "I was given this letter earlier today from a Pidgeot. It had instructions that I provide it to the best Pokemon Trainer that I know." He told her.

"Well why did you call me then? Red and Blue are leagues better than I am. They were each champion for a while." Leaf said confused.

"Blue is busy as gym leader, and Red is impossible to reach. Nonetheless, I have faith that you are just as good a Pokemon Trainer as they are. You just need to believe in yourself more Leaf." Professor Oak said.

Leaf looked at the envelop unsure and thought about whether she should open it or not. "I can't accept this Professor Oak. What if it's an invitation to compete in the Pokemon League? You know I wouldn't make it past the first round." Leaf said.

"Leaf you started your journey the same time as Red and Blue. The two of them may have gone on to become great Pokemon trainers in their own way, but that doesn't mean you haven't accomplished a lot as well." Professor Oak said.

"I was never champion." Leaf rebutted.

"No, but being champion is not the only sign of a good Pokemon trainer. You have a great bond with your Pokemon, and you have given your all in every battle that you have had. I don't know what's in this envelop, but if it is an invitation to the Pokemon League, you have more than earned it." Professor Oak told her.

Leaf smiled encouraged by the words of Professor Oak she opened the envelop and inside there was a letter. She quickly read through it. "Well it's not the Pokemon League, but it is an invitation for a competition. A game called Total Drama Clash! Apparently there's a large prize for the winner of the game." She said.

"So are you going to enter?" Professor Oak asked her.

"You know I am Professor. Since this isn't a Pokemon battle, I'll just take my Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard with me. I don't want this to be unfair if the other people competing don't have Pokemon." Leaf said.

"Very well. I'll store the rest of your Pokemon here until you return. Good luck Leaf." Professor Oak said.

Leaf went back to her house in order to get ready for the day of the competition. As she was packing she noticed her old Pokegear. She decided to try and make a call to Red and Blue so she could tell them about where she was going. The Pokegear rang for a while, but just as it seemed there would be no answer she hear Blue's voice and Red's quiet presence.

"Red, Blue, you guy's won't believe what I'm going to be doing soon." Leaf said eager to speak with her best friends before she had to go.

* * *

 **Ariel Character Short**

Since Ariel had left Atlantica to marry Prince Eric life had become rather quite for her. Living on the surface was all that Ariel had ever wanted, and while she was still very happy with Prince Eric, she found herself wanting more. She and Eric were on the beach where they met looking out towards the ocean.

"Eric do you ever think about how things would have been if I never left the sea?" Ariel asked Eric.

"That's an odd question. I can't imagine life without you Ariel, you know that." Eric answered.

"I know. It's just that most of my life was spent dreaming of the land. Now that I'm here I find it odd that I'm missing the sea so much." Ariel said.

Eric held Ariel's hand comfortingly. "Ariel it's only natural that you would miss the sea. That will always be your home. You'll get used to the land over time. Until then, at least we have each other." He told her.

"I just wish there was some way I could learn about the land and the people here faster." Ariel said.

"There's no need to rush Ariel. We have all the time in the world, and we'll get through this together." Eric said.

The two embraced together in a hug, and split apart when they noticed their old friend Sebastian the Crab was approaching.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" Ariel asked her crab friend.

"I'm here to deliver a message. A letter for you arrived in Atlantica. Your father couldn't understand most of it since the water made it a bit hard to read, but its an invitation for you to compete in a game." Sebastian said.

"What kind of game?" Ariel asked interested in the offer.

"We don't know. That was what we couldn't read well." Sebastian said.

Ariel turned to look at Eric happily. "Eric this is perfect. This game could be a chance for me to get some real world experience. I'll be learning more about the land and having fun along the way." She said smiling.

"Wait a minute Ariel. We don't know if this is safe or not. Maybe we should talk this over with your father before coming up with a decision." Eric said unsure of the situation.

"Come on. After Ursala, how bad could a simple game be. It'll be fine Eric there's nothing for you to worry about." Ariel said.

"Take it from me, when she has her mind set on doing something there's nothing you can say that will change her mind." Sebastian told Eric.

Eric chuckled in defeat and kissed Ariel on the cheek. "Alright Ariel you can go. I just hope that you have a good time with whatever this game ends up being." He said.

"Thank you Eric. I should probably get ready soon. Since the letter was ruined I don't even know how many days I have to get ready before the game starts." Ariel said running up to see what she would take.

"She sure is a handful isn't she?" Sebastian asked Eric.

"Yeah she is, but that's what I love about her." Eric answered.

* * *

 **Sherlock Character Short**

Sherlock was as he usually was, quite bored. It had been far too long since his last case.

"Have we gotten anything new to do?" Sherlock asked his best friend and flatmate Jonathan Watson.

"Nothing yet Sherlock. Honestly after how close things were last time you'd think that you would learn to enjoy the few moments of quiet that we get in our life." Watson answered him.

"Don't you know that a quiet life is a boring life." Sherlock said.

"Well if you're so bored, maybe you can pick up the mail every now and then." Mrs. Hudson, the landlady told Sherlock.

She handed him a large pile of mail that had been sitting there for weeks. "Perhaps our next daring adventure is waiting for us beneath this pile of mail." Watson jokingly told Sherlock.

"Perhaps you may be onto something Watson." Sherlock said reading the letter inviting him to Total Drama Clash!

Watson walked over to his side and read the letter over Sherlock's shoulder. "Sherlock you can't seriously be thinking of signing up for a reality show are you?" Watson asked him.

"It's better than sitting around here all day. Besides a game like this will be easy compared to the previous cases we've had." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock stop being ridiculous." Watson told him. "How about a game of chess to help pass the time?" He asked.

"Please I can beat you in chess any day I want. This game will be a fun little distraction for a while. You can even keep the money I win." Sherlock said before leaving the room they were in.

"He's serious about this isn't he?" Watson asked Mrs. Hudson.

"You know he's not one to turn down a challenge no matter how insignificant. Besides maybe we can use the money to renovate this place a little." She answered.

"You seem confident that he'll win." Watson said.

"He's not the type of person that likes to lose." She said before leaving herself to take care of other matters. Watson sat down still stuck in disbelief that Sherlock would accept an invitation for a reality show merely to get rid of some momentary boredom.

* * *

 **Frollo Character Short**

The city of Paris was a land filled with heathens and sinners. At least that's what Judge Claude Frollo would want you to believe. As a servant of The Lord, he prided himself on ridding Paris of all evil that entered.

"Sir the last of the gypsies have been rounded up." A guard told Frollo as he entered the cathedral where Frollo could often be found.

"Good. See to it that they be dealt with swiftly. I have matters to attend to here." Frollo said.

The guard left and Frollo made his way up the bell tower where Quasimodo stayed.

"Quasimodo what have you been up to?" Frollo asked him as entered the top of the bell tower.

"Nothing. I've been here in tower just like you always say." Quasimodo said.

Frollo looked at Quasimodo unsure of his story. "if that's true, then where did you get that letter from?" He asked pointing at a letter that Quasimodo was holding onto.

"Oh this? The wind carried it into the bell tower. It was addressed to you." Quasimodo said holding the letter out for Frollo. He snatched it out of Quasimodo's hand and read though it.

"Pah. An invitation for a reality show. I have far better things to do with my time. Besides, I shall not degrade and sully myself by taking part in a game filled with heathenish filth. It is far below me." Frollo said throwing out the letter. Quasimodo caught it before it could fly out of the bell tower however.

"But don't you think the prize money would be helpful for the church and the people of Paris?" Quasimodo asked Frollo.

"It is not my job to provide for the sinners. I am a righteous and virtuous man who is above them." Frollo said. "And don't you dare question me again or it'll be the last thing you do." He threatened Quasimodo.

Frollo left the bell tower and retreated to his private quarters. There he could relax and take time away from the vileness of the outside world. Today however his mind could not rest as he could not stop thinking about the letter that Quasimodo had received.

"How is it possible that a letter personally addressed to me would wind up in his bell tower. He could be lying about not having left, or perhaps this is a sign of divine intervention. Could it be that The Lord wishes for me to enter this game and cleanse the evil from it? He asked himself. "No I'm being ridiculous. It is a mere reality show. There is no reason a man of my caliber should be involved." He said to himself. Still though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this game than the surface would reveal. "Why does this burden my mind. If the only way to free myself from this is to enter than enter I shall. But be warned Total Drama you have never faced the wrath of a holy man before." Frollo said making up his mind on the ordeal he was facing.

* * *

 **Emperor Palpetine Character Short**

Palpetine was sitting on his throne carefully meditating. He had been tapping deeply into the force for some time now and had made a startling discovery. His apprentice Darth Vader approached him.

"You have summoned me master?" Darth Vader asked him.

"I have my young apprentice. I have been sensing some irregularities in the force as of lately. I was unsure by what it meant at first, but now I understand completely. The force has been calling me. Notifying me of other worlds beyond our own that have come together." Palpetine told Vader.

"Other worlds? What do you mean?" Vader asked confused.

"I do not fully understand it myself as of yet. What I do know is that these worlds just as our own are in eternal conflict between the light and the dark. A never ending battle." He said meditating.

"You wish to destroy the light of those worlds just as you have of our own?" Vader asked him.

"No, that is not possible. These worlds are quite different from our own. I have however gained an idea. The force has guided these worlds to me for a reason. They are coming together for a purpose. I believe that reason is for myself to organize an end to this clash of light and dark." Palpetine explained.

"What do you have in mind master?" Vader asked him.

"I have found of world which hosts a simple game. A game of challenges to win monetary compensation. That game however may be the key to this. I shall use the force to find warriors of light and dark. I shall bring them into this game. Then I shall ensure that the darkness wins this game. From there it'll be a simple step of spreading darkness to all of these worlds." Palpetine said scheming.

"Forgive me master, but how will a simple game create the end of light across multiple worlds?" Darth Vader asked.

"The game is merely the start. The place I can observe my allies and opponents. I shall let the force chose those that compete as it has guided me towards these worlds." Palpetine said. He gathered several letters as invitations for Total Drama Clash and sent them off to be carried by the force to their destination. He also sent an anonymous letter to Chris McLean and the producers of Total Drama ensuring his game would be ready. The ultimate clash of light and dark was about to begin with Total Drama as the battleground.


	5. EP1: The Clash Commences

On a brand new island that looked strangely familiar to the original, but now sunken island, stood the iconic reality show host Chris McLean. He's a middle-aged man probably in his 30s with black hair wearing a dark teal shirt.

"What's going on viewing world. It's the host with the most Chris McLean back with more Total Drama. Oh you thought we were done? Well you can't get rid of us that easy. Thanks to an anonymous benefactor we're back for more drama and more pain than ever before." Chris said laughing.

He began to walk across the dock he was standing on. "You may find the island to be familiar. Since Pahkitew Island was nearly destroyed last time, we rebuilt it to resemble the long gone Camp Wawanakwa. Here on Wawanakwa 2.0 we will have the greatest season ever. It's a battle of good and evil with 24 contestants chosen specifically by our casting department. Get ready because this will be the greatest season yet with more pain, more surprising eliminations, and of course more drama than ever before. All of this coming right now on Total Drama Clash!" Chris announced excitedly.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff.

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

View transitions to underwater where Ariel is swimming. She leaps out of the water splashing water around.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The water from Ariel's splash drenches Sherlock and Frollo who were reading books on a nearby boat.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Sherlock and Frollo begin to dry themselves off annoyed, but accidentally crash their boat into a second boat where Super Macho Man was tanning and flexing. The two boats begin to sink.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In the forest, Adora and Celica are sword fighting. Puss watches them eagerly gripping his sword to challenge the victor. Rouge flies by carrying a stolen gem, and Puss chases after her.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

Their chase goes throughout the forest. They pass by Klavier failing to flirt with Silver, and Hans failing to flirt with Weiss. The two girls walk away annoyed with the two guys.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Outside near the cabins, Jack is relaxing. Harley approaches him, and pulls a prank on him. She runs off and passes outside the Mess Hall.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Outside the Mess Hall, Allura is watching Leaf play with her Pokemon. The two laugh together.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Inside the Mess Hall, King Dedede is eating several plates of food. Next to him Yzma is trying out new potions on her unwilling test subject 2D.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

On the beach, Jotaro is relaxing on a chair. He's napping with his hat covering his face. In the distance Stain is watching him closely, and gripping his knife firmly.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

Palpatine and Mystique meet on the docks. The two shake hands, and walk away both smirking at their deal. Palpatine shoots a bolt of lightning at the camera knocking it down and transitioning the sky from day to night.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At night the contestants are all gathered around the campfire. The view gets filled with static, and turns black. Sombra is shown in the camera room smirking as she had hacked the footage. Cut to black and the title shows up.

* * *

"Welcome back. Now our casting department decided to let our contestants write their own introduction. I told them that was a bad idea, so let's see just how right I was. First up we have a former member of the Horde, current member of the resistance and princess alliance. Known to turn into an 8 foot warrior on occasion, welcome Adora." Chris announced.

Adora was a teenage woman with blonde hair in a ponytail. She had a white shirt underneath a red jacket along with brown leggings and red boots.

"So this is it?" Adora asked as she walked onto the deck.

"For now. You should wait to see your competition. Next up is Princess Allura of Altea. She's a member of Team Voltron, pilot of the castleship, and one of the head figures in the fight against the Galra." Chris announced.

Allura was a tall young adult female with long white hair. She appeared mostly human, except for her elf like ears and pink markings. Her skin was light brown. She wore a white and black battle suit with pink marks around it.

"A pleasure to be here, although I expected the location of this game to be a bit nicer." Allura said looking around at the island.

"You'd better get used to it. Now moving on we have Princess Ariel. She's the daughter of King Triton of Atlantica, wife of Prince Eric. A mermaid who dreamed of the land, and was willing to give anything up to visit the surface she dreamed of." Chris said.

Ariel was a young adult woman with long red hair. She wore an elegant light blue dress.

"Wow this island looks beautiful." Ariel said walking onto the dock.

Chris smirked at her statement. "I'm glad someone here likes it." He told Adora and Allura.

"Are we looking at the same island?" Adora asked Ariel confused.

"Well I've only seen a few places on land, so I don't have much to compare it to." Ariel admitted.

"Wait, I thought Chris said you were a mermaid. You look human to me." Adora told Ariel.

"My father used his magical trident to turn me human. Of course I can return to my mermaid form whenever I want to visit him and family in Atlantica." Ariel explained.

"Enough with the chitchat. We've got a lot of people to introduce." Chris said. "Up next we have former princess of Zofia, and current Queen of Valentia, Celica." He introduced.

Celica wore white and red armor with a white cape. She had red hair along with a white tiara.

"Did you only invite princesses to attend this game because she's the fourth one in a row." Allura pointed out.

"Technically I'm only an honorary princess." Adora said.

Celica approached the other girls and curtsied toward them.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance fellow royalty. I hope to learn much from you." She told them.

"You don't have to worry about there only being princesses here. Our next contestant is the most pious and righteous man in existence. A paragon among heathens, and the light that will guide all sinners to salvation. Wow what an intro." Chris laughed sarcastically. "Here's Judge Claude Frollo." He announced.

Follo was a well aged man wearing a black and purple robe along with a black and purple striped hat. He had grey hair and several rings on his fingers.

Chris extended his hand for Frollo to shake, but Frollo merely passed by him. "I won't sully myself by shaking hands with a common man like you." He said.

"You know you could be a bit more respectful even if you hold a higher position than he does." Celica told Frollo.

"As if I would take advice from a harlot such as yourself." Frollo told Celica.

Allura, Adora, and Celica gasped at his statement. "Excuse me, but what did you say?" Celica asked Frollo.

"Isn't it clear? By the way you're dressed and how unruly your hair is you must be an indecent woman." Frollo said.

"I'll have you know I'm a queen, and I'm also happily married." Celica told Frollo. He merely ignored her.

"Continuing with our royal arrivals, we have Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles. He's an upstanding figure of royalty looking for someone to complete his royal life." Chris said continuing the introductions.

Hans had auburn hair. He wore navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta cravat, a blue shirt with an indigo vest, and a light gray and black blazer.

"Oh it is great to finally be here. You have no idea how long I've waited for this game to start." Hans told Chris.

"I might have an idea." Chris said. He went up to Hans closely and whispered to him, "you're in luck. They're all princesses." Hans smirked at this. He went over to join the girls and Frollo while Chris smiled waiting for the drama Hans would bring.

"Ladies as a prince I hope that we shall all be able to get along well." He told them extending his hand out to them. The girls smiled at him while Frollo scoffed in disgust.

"We only have two more contestants that are royalty. First up let's welcome King Dedede, the king of Dreamland, the savior of Dreamland, and the best eater you'll ever meet." Chris said. "These introductions keep getting worse." He muttered to himself.

King Dedede could best be described as a large blue and yellow penguin with a red fur coat on.

"Get ready, cuz the winner of this show has just arrived." King Dedede proudly proclaimed.

"Is that a talking penguin?" Hans asked. "I thought ice magic was odd, but this is something else entirely." He said.

"That's not too weird. My former best friend in the horde was a basically a cat." Adora said.

"Let's just move on from the penguin and introduce our last royal contestant. He's the master of the force, a master in the art of lightsaber combat, master of the dark side, the most fearsome sith lord ever, and the first galactic emperor. Let's welcome Emperor Palpatine." Chris said.

Emperor Palpatine appeared to be a frail old man in a black cloak. One look into his eyes however showed he was hiding more than his appearance would lead you to believe.

Frollo took a single look at Palpatine and could feel something was off about him.

"Chris are you sure that he didn't lie on his application. I doubt someone of his caliber would match up to those feats." He said.

"Do not underestimate the power of the dark side." Palpatine warned Frollo.

Frollo scoffed at him. "The dark side. Don't make me laugh. As if I should be concerned by what some overzealous, heathenish, wretched filth would have to say." He responded. Palpatine glared at Frollo and made a mental note to eliminate him immediately.

"Now that our royalty has been taken care of, let's introduce the rest of our cast. First off we have The Joker's number one girl, a frequent member of the Suicide Squad, nuisance to Batman, former psychologist, and Arkham inmate Harley Quinn." Chris said.

Harley wore red and black skin tight pants along with a red and black jacket. Her hair was blonde, but the tips were dyed blue and red. She carried a large red mallet with her.

"Wowza this place is a dump." Harley said as she walked across the dock.

"Aren't you in jail half the time?" Chris asked her.

She shrugged and swung her mallet over her shoulder. "Arkham ain't really a jail, it's more of a temporary home. Sides' it's still better than this place." She said.

"Why did the casting department chose people who would just whine and complain." Chris mumbled to himself. "Following Harley is the Master of Faster and the King of Turbo Dueling, Jack Atlas.

Jack was a young adult man with spiky blond hair. He wore a long white and purple trench coat with grey pants and white boots.

Jack took a quick look at his competition, and was unimpressed. "Well, it looks as though winning this is going to be easier than I thought." He said.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Allura asked Jack.

"I figured there'd be more of a challenge. Instead it seems I'm put up against elderly men, and girly girls." Jack said.

"Hey, who are you calling elderly." Hans said.

"And who are you calling girly." Harley yelled at him.

"Save that energy for the game." Chris said breaking them up. "Let's go ahead and welcome our next contestant..." He said before pausing. "Jotaro Kujo?" He said confused. Rather than having an introduction card for him, he just had a blank card with Jotaro's name.

Jotaro was a large muscular man. Despite being a teenager, he did not appear to be so. He wore a black school uniform and a black hat that seemed to meld into his hair.

"Hey Jotaro, you didn't fill out your introduction card." Chris told Jotaro.

Jotaro pushed his hat down to cover his face. "It's got my name on it." He answered.

"Yeah, but what about your introduction. Some kind of way to show of your impressive skills and accomplishments. Everyone else seemed to have too much fun filling them out." Chris said.

"Gimme a break, so what if I didn't fill out your damn card." Jotaro yelled at Chris.

"Someone has anger issue. Next to arrive is the most rockin' prosecutor you'll ever meet. A charming man of the law, and an excellent guitar player. It's Klavier Gavin." Chris said.

Klavier was a young adult man with long blond hair that was braded. He wore black pants and a black shirt with a maroon vest over it. He had a stylish necklace.

"Achtung Baby let's get this party started." Klavier said as he walked onto the dock.

"Klavier let me just say I am so happy they let a lawyer on this show. You know how long I've waited for this opportunity." Chris said, his eyes sparkling with joy at the thought of tormenting a lawyer.

"Well then Herr McLean I can't wait to see what you have in store." Klavier said. He walked over with the rest and smiled towards the girls that were present. "I can't wait to make your acquaintance fräuleins." He told them.

Hans glared at Klavier annoyed. "Don't you think you're a little old to be flirting with some of these girls?" He asked Klavier.

Klavier looked at Hans and shook his head. " **HOLD IT**! Now who said anything about flirting. I was merely being courteous towards the young fräuleins. If you're jealous of my rocking style, well that's not my fault." Klavier told Hans.

Hans huffed in response, and Jack laughed. "I like the way you roll Klavier." Jack told him.

"Much appreciated Herr..." Klavier said before pausing.

"Atlas. Jack Atlas." Jack responded.

Klavier shook Jack's hand. "I think we'll get along just fine Herr Atlas." He said.

"Enough with the small talk, we're barely halfway done with the cast." Chris complained. "Next to join us is a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town. Best friend to champion Red and Gym Leader Blue, joining us is Leaf." Chris said.

Leaf was a young girl with long brown hair. She wore a blue shirt with a red skirt, blue socks, red and white shoes, and a white hat. She carried with her a large yellow bag.

"Hi," Leaf greeted smiling. "I hope that we'll all be able to get along." She said walking along the dock happily.

"After Leaf let's say hello to the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, leading figure in the fight for Mutant rights, and a master of disguise, Mystique." Chris said moving right along.

Mystique was an adult woman with completely blue skin. She had long red hair, white boots, white gloves, and a small white gown.

Mystique stepped onto the dock and took a quick glance at the previous 13 contestants. "So this is my competition?" She asked.

"It's half of your competition." Chris answered.

"I'm going to have fun with this." Mystique said smiling evilly.

"Contestant number 15 is a legendary swordsman renowned around the world. A former bandit, current hero, and a lover of adventure. Puss in Boots." Chris announced.

Puss was an orange cat dressed in black boots and a black hat. He had an elegant rapier in his belt.

Puss pulled his sword out of it's scabbard and pointed it towards the other contestants. "Evil beware and pray for mercy from Puss in Boots." He said.

"We're supposed to be scared of a kitty cat?" Jack sarcastically asked.

"Be wary of what you say amigo. Many a foe have faced defeat for underestimating the might of Puss In Boots." He said.

Puss twirled his sword in the air and caught it in its scabbard. He took his hat off and bowed to his opponents.

"Cat or not that's some fine swordsmanship." Celica said impressed.

"If you're done with the cat, up next we have a bat. Specifically a master treasure hunter and a skilled escapist. It's Rouge the Bat." Chris said.

Rouge was a white bat with pink and white boots, black leggings, and pink armor.

Puss walked up to Rouge eager to meet a fellow adventure lover. "Do you seek the thrill of the adventure as much as I do?" He asked her.

"Sorry kitty cat, but I think the treasure at the end of the adventure is far better than the adventure itself." Rouge said.

"Your desire for treasure matches my desire for a harrowing quest." Puss told her.

Harley looked at the two of them and shook her head. "A cat and a bat flirting, now why does that seem so familiar?" She asked herself.

"Next up," Chris continued, "we have Sherlock Holmes. The world's greatest detective." He said.

Sherlock was a middle age man with curly hair. He wore a large blue coat and a blue scarf.

Sherlock took a single look at the 16 contestants that were gathered before him. "Well this is hardly the gathering of intellect that I was expecting, but I suppose it's a decent enough way to pass the time." He said.

"Looks can be deceiving _mein freund_. I don't think you would've guessed I'm a prosecutor would you Herr Holmes." Klavier said.

"Please, don't insult me. That's a rather simple deduction. While your outward appearance is a bit unkempt, you still hold a somewhat professional look. That, combined with your posture, diction, and tone easily tells me you're a man of a high profession. Your reasoning abilities seem best suited for someone in the court. As for the rest of you, it seems you are involved in music. I'd wager either a lead singer, or lead guitarist. Perhaps even both." Sherlock said. "Please tell me, am I right?" He asked Klavier.

Klavier stood speechless before shaking his head. "You got it right on every account." He said.

"As I said, this won't be nearly as much of an intellectual challenge as I hoped, but perhaps there will be some virtue to my being here." Sherlock said.

"Okay, now that was impressive. It's going to be a hard task to follow up Sherlock's entrance." Chris said. "That task goes to Silver Sable, the leader of Sable International, and a head in the foreign nation of Symkaria." He said.

Silver was an adult woman with short, silver hair. The right side partly covered her eyes. She had a white coat with a light and dark gray uniform underneath.

"Allow me to make one thing clear. If you stand in my way, then you shall not be around to see the end of the day." Silver said confidently.

"And why prey tell should we be worried about your little threat?" Jack asked Silver.

"I quite agree with him, your little rhyme there wasn't much to be concerned about." Sherlock said.

"I have no patience for those that don't listen." Silver said walking up to Sherlock and Jack.

Klavier quickly made his way between them to dissolve the situation. "Calm yourself fräulein, anger is not a look that suits one such as yourself." He told her putting his arm around her shoulder.

Silver grabbed Klavier's arm and pulled it off her shoulder. "Don't touch me again." She said.

"Only six more contestants left. Joining us now is the legendary hero killer Stain. His goal is to restore heroism and the symbol of a hero to its former glory by eliminating any and all false heroes." Chris introduced.

Stain was an adult man dressed almost entirely in black. His boots and armbands had spikes on it. He had a red scarf and a white bandana.

The other contestants were unsure what to make of Stain. His appearance and introduction showed he could be someone to mess with.

"So you kill heroes?" Harley asked after a while.

"False heroes. Those that claim the title of hero, while being unworthy. Those who seek the attention and glory of a hero, rather than true acts of heroism." Stain said firmly gripping his knife. He took his place with the others, everyone a bit cautious of him.

"Sounds to me like he's a sinner pretending to be a saint." Frollo said.

"Like you're one to talk." Celica mumbled under her breath.

"Joining our colorful roster next is Talon's top hacker Sombra." Chris said.

Sombra was a young Hispanic woman in a purple battle suit covered by a purple coat.

"What use would a hacker be of on a remote island?" Silver asked Sombra

"Don't underestimate my skills. Everything can be hacked, and everyone." Sombra answered.

"We're almost done here people, let's just move along." Chris said. "Arriving next is former World Circuit champion, boxing legend, renowned star, and the toughest man you'll ever meet, Super Macho Man."

Super Macho Man was a large and incredibly muscular man with tan skin, and grey hair in a ponytail. He had a gold necklace and wore blue tights and blue boots.

Super Macho Man made his way onto the dock and shoved Chris into the water as he passed by. "Don't get in my way again little man." He told Chris as he kept walking.

Ariel quickly ran over to help Chris out of the water while most of the others simply glared at Super Macho Man.

"Just who do you think you are acting like that?" Adora asked Super Macho Man.

He went up to Adora and stared her down. "I typically don't hit girls, but you'd better watch that tongue of yours blondie." He told her.

Klavier put his hand on Super Macho Man's arm calmly. "Look Herr Muscles I get you think you're some big hot shot in the boxing scene, but remember this is a team based game. You won't be winning anything with an attitude like that." He said.

"Hands of the merchandise scrawny!" Super Macho Man yelled at Klavier.

"Will you shut up already. You're freaking annoying." Jotaro told Super Macho Man.

Super Macho Man left Klavier and went up to Jotaro lifting him up from his shirt. "You care to repeat that punk?" He asked Jotaro.

ORA! A unseen figure seemed to punch Super Macho Man and sent him into the ocean.

Chris, now back on the dock and dried off looked confused as to what just happened. "Well that was something else. Let's hope our last three are better than he was. Third to last we have a huntress in training, Atlas born, beacon student, skilled warrior, Weiss Schnee." He said.

Weiss was a teenage girl with long white hair in a ponytail. She wore a white dress with black shoes.

"It seems most of the other contestants have already arrived. I look forward to the challenge." Weiss said.

"Pardon me señorita, but I am quite intrigued by your sword." Puss told her as he looked at her weapon.

"Oh this, it's called Myrtenaster. It's a Multi Action Dust Rapier that can quickly and easily toggle between different types of dust. It makes for quite the versatile weapon for differing types of range." Weiss said. The others looked at her blankly confused by what she said. "Ugh how did Ruby describe it?" She asked herself. "Oh right, it's a sword and a gun." She said groaning at the simplistic explanation.

"You can show off your gunsword later Weiss, right now we need to introduce our final female contestant. She's the future Empress, and a genius who's plans are brilliant, brilliant, brilliant. Yzma." Chris said.

Yzma was an incredibly elderly woman whose appearance was offputing for nearly everyone. She wore a black gown with purple feathers.

"Chris don't you think there should be an age limit for this show?" Allura asked concerned by Yzma's age.

"Hey you all signed the liability waiver, so it's of no concern to me." Chris said.

" **OBJECTION!** " Klavier shouted. "Even if we signed a liability waiver that doesn't automatically cover you for every situation. I read through it, and let me just say it's a weak one your team put together." He told Chris.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate lawyers." Chris grumbled. "Finally, let's welcome the lead singer for Gorillaz." Chris said.

2D was a tall and thin adult man. His hair was blue and messy, and he had black eyes. He wore a white shirt, and blue pants.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Harley asked 2D as he walked towards them.

"That's uh... that's a long story." 2D said.

"One that we don't have any time for." Chris said. "Now how about about we move forward and take a group photo." He said pulling out a camera.

" **HOLD IT!** Don't you think a picture would be more suitable on the campground rather than the dock?" Klavier asked.

"He has a point. The dock will probably break from our combined weight." Mystique said.

Chris nervously laughed. "Come on. If the dock was going to break, don't you think it would've broken already?" He asked them.

"Clearly you know nothing about the structure of this. We're currently gathered at the end of the dock, which has the most support. If we move to the front for your picture, that has less support, and it'll be easier to crumble under the weight." Sherlock said.

"Alright fine. Go ahead and ruin my fun. Let's just go to the cabins." Chris grumbled.

They followed Chris into the campground and stopped when they found two different cabins. They also passed by the Confessional Outhouse, and a few decided to try it out.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to get to know everyone better, even if some of them aren't so nice." Ariel said playing with her hair.

 **[SWITCH]**

"My first impression of my competition, is that there isn't much to be impressed about. While some do carry substantial skills, they also have a deficit of some sort, be it their uncooperative nature, or overconfidence. Essentially, this won't be nearly as fun as I hoped." Sherlock said.

 **[SWITCH]**

"This is perfect. There's several princesses here, and even the non-princesses could work for me. All I've got to do now is charm one of them, which should be simple enough." Hans said.

 **[SWITCH]**

"I sense quite a lot of darkness gathered. There are a vast number of minions at my disposal." Palpatine said laughing evilly.

 **[CONFESSIONAL END]**

"Now this season we're in for a treat. It's another game of heroes and villains. Our heroes will be Adora, Allura, Ariel, Celica, King Dedede, Jack, Jotaro, Klavier, Leaf, Puss in Boots, Sherlock, and Weiss." Chris said.

The heroes moved to be together. "That leaves our villains to be Frollo, Mystique, Emperor Palpatine, Harley, Hans, Rouge, Silver, Stain, Sombra, Super Macho Man, Yzma, and 2D." He said.

"This is an outrage. How dare you call me a villain." Frollo yelled.

"I agree with him. I am by no means a villain." Hans said.

"I don't think I'm much of a villain either." 2D said.

"While we're at it, how's the know it all a hero?" Jack asked pointing at Sherlock.

The various heroes and villains kept complaining about what team they were put on until Chris pulled out an air horn and blew it into his megaphone.

"Now that I have your attention, if you don't like the team you're placed on, then you're in luck. This season we'll be keeping track of all actions you take and assigning what we are calling karma points after each elimination. Heroic actions give you points while villainous actions remove points. Heroes start with five karma points, and villains have negative five. If a villain gets their karma points up to five they become a hero, while if a hero drops down to negative five, they become a villain." Chris explained.

"That's quite the system you've come up with Chris, but there's one glaring issue." Sherlock said.

"And what would that be?" Chris asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The villains have the advantage. The way this game is set up, villainous acts are much more beneficial than heroic ones." Sherlock told him.

"He's right. This is set up in the villains favor." Weiss said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see how long you can stay heroes. As for team names, which I didn't come up with this time, the villains are the Scheming Sassafras, while the heroes are the Harrowing Hydrangea." Chris said.

"Any reason we're named after plants?" Harley asked.

"You knew those were plants?" Chris asked surprised.

"My bestie is part plant. I've learned a thing or two." Harley said.

"Well you can all go unpack and relax. When you're done, meet in the mess hall for some food, and your first challenge." Chris told them. The heroes walked into the right cabin while the villains were in the left. Each cabin was separated so the girls could be on one side, and the boys would be on the other.

"That was the weirdest introduction ever. At least now I get to have some fun with them. What will their first challenge be? How long will the heroes stay heroes? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Clash!" Chris ended.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's episode one. I always find introduction chapters to be a little boring, but there's not much you can do when you're tasked with trying to introduce an entire cast of characters to an audience. I hope this wasn't too boring of a read. I meant to have it done last week, but when I was finishing up my computer randomly crashed and I lost a lot of progress I would need to redo. This chapter was a bit short, but the challenge based chapters will be longer. Another rough part about introduction chapters is that it's a bit hard to balance out the screentime for everyone. I know some people here didn't get more than a line or two, but things will hopefully be a bit more balanced in future chapters. Hopefully I'm doing a good job with handling all the characters. I chose people that I know rather well so I don't think OOC writing will be an issue, but let me know if you have any concerns with how I'm writing or handling any characters. That's all I really have to say. Let me know what you thought of the first chapter, who your favorite character is currently, and any ideas that you may have.**


	6. EP2: The First Clash

Last time on Total Drama Clash! We were introduced to the 24 heroes and villains that would compete in the latest season of heroes and villains. Some came prepared to win, while others just seemed eager to compete. With the teams split into heroes and villains will the heroes manage to stay heroic? How long until a villain backstabs another villain. What challenge could await them on their first day? Find out all this and more right now on Total Drama Clash!

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff.

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

View transitions to underwater where Ariel is swimming. She leaps out of the water splashing water around.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The water from Ariel's splash drenches Sherlock and Frollo who were reading books on a nearby boat.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Sherlock and Frollo begin to dry themselves off annoyed, but accidentally crash their boat into a second boat where Super Macho Man was tanning and flexing. The two boats begin to sink.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In the forest, Adora and Celica are sword fighting. Puss watches them eagerly gripping his sword to challenge the victor. Rouge flies by carrying a stolen gem, and Puss chases after her.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

Their chase goes throughout the forest. They pass by Klavier failing to flirt with Silver, and Hans failing to flirt with Weiss. The two girls walk away annoyed with the two guys.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Outside near the cabins, Jack is relaxing. Harley approaches him, and pulls a prank on him. She runs off and passes outside the Mess Hall.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Outside the Mess Hall, Allura is watching Leaf play with her Pokemon. The two laugh together.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Inside the Mess Hall, King Dedede is eating several plates of food. Next to him Yzma is trying out new potions on her unwilling test subject 2D.

 **(Na** **nananana** **nananana** **nananana** **)**

On the beach, Jotaro is relaxing on a chair. He's napping with his hat covering his face. In the distance Stain is watching him closely, and gripping his knife firmly.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

Palpatine and Mystique meet on the docks. The two shake hands, and walk away both smirking at their deal. Palpatine shoots a bolt of lightning at the camera knocking it down and transitioning the sky from day to night.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At night the contestants are all gathered around the campfire. The view gets filled with static, and turns black. Sombra is shown in the camera room smirking as she had hacked the footage. Cut to black and the title shows up.

* * *

With the contestants fully introduced and plenty of time before the first challenge, everyone was moving into their cabins. The heroes walked into the right cabin while the villains were in the left. Each cabin was separated so the girls could be on one side, and the boys would be on the other. As each team consisted of six guys and six girls, each cabin came with three bunk beds.

"So how do you want to pick the beds?" Klavier asked the other heroes.

"I don't really care how the rest of you choose to sleep, but I'm taking a top bunk." Jack said.

" **HOLD IT**!" Klavier shouted out. "That hardly seems fair to the rest of us when there's only three top bunks. Surely there's a better way to pick beds than just calling them." He said.

Jack shook his head and put his suitcase on the nearest top bunk. "You snooze you lose I always say." He told Klavier.

"I'll take the bed under his." Jotaro simply said before moving to rest under Jack's bunk.

Puss looked at the next bunk, and quickly climbed to the top. "I'll take this one." He said. "Perhaps it would be wise for the king to bunk under myself." He added motioning over to King Dedede.

"Well I wanted a top one, but I can take rooming under yours." King Dedede said.

Klavier and Sherlock both looked at the last remaining bunk bed. "Well Herr Holmes would you care for the first pick?" Klavier asked him.

Sherlock analyzed the beds closely before moving to take the bottom bed. "I'm probably going to wake up earlier than you so it'd be much more inconvenient to take the top. Aside from that, the angle at which this bed sits looks to offer a more relaxing sleeping position compared to the top one." He said.

Klavier chuckled and tossed his suitcase up onto the top bunk. "Looks like that was easier than expected. I doubt the villains had it as easy as we did." He said.

Sure enough Klavier was right, and at the villain cabin it was endless arguing over where people would end up sleeping.

"I already told you I'm getting a top one. Only losers sleep on the bottom." Super Macho Man said.

"And I already told you that these cheaply made beds will break from all your muscle weight." Hans said.

"You saying a weigh a lot scrawny?" Super Macho Man asked picking Hans up by his vest.

Stain stepped over, and gripped his knife towards Super Macho Man. "If you threaten another person here I'll make sure you won't ever step into a boxing ring again." He warned.

Super Macho Man huffed and threw Hans against the wall. Hans shook off the pain from hitting the wall and stepped over to offer Stain a handshake. "I can't thank you enough." Hans said.

Stain ignored the handshake and hopped onto a top bunk. "We'd be at a disadvantage if we kept up the infighting. I didn't do it for your sake." He said.

"We'll be lucky if we win at all. A team of villains is asking for nothing but betrayal and treachery. Why was I put on a team with such heathens?" Frollo complained.

Emperor Palpatine laughed sinisterly and turned to Frollo. "You underestimate the power the Dark Side holds." He said.

"I am a sanctimonious man. I do not deal with darkness, and I certainly will not sully myself for this mere game." Frollo said.

"I'm not a fan of being on the villain team either you know." Hans told Frollo. "I've always done what's best for my kingdom, but somehow that makes me a villain in the eyes of those behind this show. Luckily thanks to the new Karma Points you and I only have to survive on the villain team long enough to earn five positive points." He said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"I'm serious about making it to the hero team as fast as I can. All of the best choices for bachelorette are on the hero team, and as long as they see me as a villain I won't be able to charm them so easily." Hans said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"So umm... We should probably finish picking our beds." 2D nervously said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"I don't know what I could've done to land myself on the villain team, but they terrify me to no end. Maybe getting eliminated early isn't that bad of an idea." 2D said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"Alright let's get this over with. Macho, Frollo, and Palpatine can take the bottom bunks since getting to the top is harder on them. Stain, myself, and 2D can take a bunk over them." Hans suggested.

The team begrudgingly agreed to this layout, and began to unpack their luggage. As for the female villains, they dealt with some issues but not as many compared to what the male villains did.

"Why can't I have the top bed?" Yzma asked the other girls.

"For the last time, you're old and will take forever climbing up there each night." Rogue said.

"Well how come I ain't getting top bed?" Harley asked.

"That's simply because you were too slow. Rogue, Mystique, and myself claimed them first." Silver said as she set up her bed.

"Just take the bed and deal with it. You don't see me complaining." Sombra said.

Harley and Yzma both continued to complain as they set up their beds.

Finally, the female heroes had the easiest time out of everyone setting up their sleeping arrangements. They merely pulled straws to see who would sleep where. Adora had a top bed over Ariel, Celica had a top bed over Allura, and Weiss had a top bed over Leaf. As they were all unpacking Leaf took a look around and sighed deeply.

"Something bothering you?" Allura asked Leaf.

Leaf tilted her head away from then and nodded. "It's just that you're all princesses so I don't really belong here." She said.

"That's nonsense, I'm not a princess." Weiss said.

"And I'm only an honorary princess. Without my sword I'm no different from you." Adora added.

Celica approached Leaf and put her hand on Leaf's shoulder comfortingly. "I may be a queen now, but I once lived at a church, and before that in a small village. If I've learned anything it's that the common person can often be stronger than any royal or mobility." She said.

Ariel nodded also helping cheer Leaf up. "I still have a lot to learn about the surface world, but every day I'm surprised by how amazing the people up here are." She said.

Leaf lifted her head up and smiled. "Thanks for the support. I'm used to being surrounded by people better than me. Two of my childhood friends have even gone on to become champion trainers. I wasn't sure how well I'd do, but as long as we're all together we'll get though the game just fine." She said.

"We should probably go head over to the Mess Hall for something to eat before our first challenge." Allura said.

Ariel eagerly clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea. I can't wait to see what kind of food we'll be served." She said.

At the Mess Hall, everyone was seated except for the female heroes who just arrived. When they entered Klavier stood up and waved to get their attention. They sat with the other heroes, and the villains sat together across the room.

"It's about time you Fräuleins made it here." Klavier told them.

"Some of us like to take our time unpacking." Adora said. "Besides, what's the big rush?" She asked.

"I think the angry and impatient Chef is the big rush." Hans answered from across the room.

Sure enough, in the kitchen Chef stood angrily looking at the contestants. "About time you arrived!" He yelled at the female heroes. "Now that everyone's here I won't have to repeat myself. There's three rules in my kitchen." Chef said as he held a meat cleaver and pounded it into his hand. "Number one I make the food. Number two you eat the food. And number three, you all sit down and shut up about the food." He yelled. "Now get in line and get your food."

One by one the contestants picked up their food tray and received the days meal. Their reaction to the food was a mix of surprise and disappointment. When Sherlock got his plate, he immediately turned to Chef dissatisfied.

"Are we expected to be well nourished on this sloppy grovel?" Sherlock asked Chef.

Chef growled and pointed his meat cleaver at Sherlock. "Were you not listening to my rules? What didn't you understand?" He asked.

"Well yes I did hear them, but clearly you are the one not understanding." Sherlock said. "Your little act of intimidation might work on the teenagers you typically work with but it's pointless on us. It's especially futile considering the vast number of super human contestants that you pose no threat to." He explained.

"The guys right, even Arkham serves better food than this." Harley said.

Super Macho Man approached Chef and threw his plate on the ground. "You trying to sabotage my image by ruining my workout diet?" He asked Chef.

Chef began to nervously sweat seeing the growing number of angry looks, especially from the villains. "You'll to take any complaints to Chris. He's the one who makes me cook this slop." Chef said before heading back to his kitchen.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"As if working with those kids wasn't bad enough now I've got to deal with super-powered freaks and villains. I am not getting paid enough for this." Chef complained.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Chris walked into the Mess Hall not long after and was greeted by the angry glares of several contestants. "What's the matter with all of you?" He asked them.

"What's the matter with us is the pathetic excuse for food that you're trying to serve us." Jack said holding up his plate.

"Well it wouldn't be Total Drama if you weren't dealing with Chef's cooking." Chris said laughing sadistically.

Super Macho Man marched over and stared down Chris. "You better give us some real food if you know what's good little man." He threatened.

"No can do, you all signed the contract including the food section." Chris said.

" **OBJECTION**!" Klavier yelled out. "There's no food section in the contract. I should know I read it thoroughly." He said.

"Well maybe not a food section, but you all did sign a contract warning below average living condition. That includes poor food." He said.

Klavier slammed the wall behind him in frustration. "He's right about that. We did sign it so there's no use in complaining." He said.

"So what you honestly expect us to eat this drivel?" Frollo asked.

"I do not think this food is even cat friendly." Puss in Boots pointed out.

The Mess Hall erupted into chaotic arguing about Chef's cooking and the food. Chris yawned in boredom, and looked at his watch to see how long the arguing would continue. Eventually, Jotaro broke up the chaos with a loud yell.

"Will everyone just shut up and eat the damn food already!" He yelled at them.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"I don't know what all the arguing was about, I loved the food." King Dedede said eating another plate of food.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Jotaro tipped his hat forward and ate his meal in peace. Weiss looked at him disgusted. "You can't honestly be enjoying that." She told Jotaro.

"Sorry this isn't up to your prissy little standards, but in case you haven't noticed it's all we've got." Jotaro told Weiss.

Weiss gasped at the comment. "What did you just say to me?' She angrily asked him.

"You heard me just fine, now shut up and eat." Jotaro said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"The nerve of him saying I have prissy standards. Who does he think he is. Not to mention the way he yells at everyone. I doubt it'll be long before he goes to the villain team." Weiss said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

As everyone reluctantly ate through their plate Chris walked to the center of the Mess Hall. "Now that you've all accepted your eating quality for the game, get ready for your first challenge. Meet me at the beach in thirty minutes and be prepared for our first Clash!" He said.

"Wonder what the first challenge will be." Allura said as she finished up her plate of food.

"Whatever it is, don't expect to see a victory today." Sombra told her.

Allura chuckled and shook her head. "What makes you so sure that you're going to be winning today?" She asked.

"Your team might have the better co-operation, but it's clear the villains have the stronger players." Sombra said.

"Well you'd better bring your A-game, because the Harrowing Hydrangeas are winning today." Adora taunted.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Those heroes seem to be so sure of themselves, but I doubt any of them are even fit to be called a hero. I'll crush them until nothing remains." Stain said putting his knife up to his mouth.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

At the beach, everyone gathered eager to see what the first challenge could possibly be. The Harrowing Hydrangeas stood at the right of Chris while the Scheming Sassafras were at his left. Chris held his megaphone up and yelled into it.

"I hope you're all ready because for the heroes and villains to Clash!" Chris yelled.

"Will you get on with the challenge already?" Silver complained.

"Sheesh, always so impatient." Chris responded. "Now then as this is a heroes vs villains game and as the show's title suggests this season challenges are going to be mostly made up of clashes between the teams. What better way to start then with a little one-on-one combat." Chris explained.

Sherlock analyzed the beach, and noticed a stage platform built in the center. "Let me guess, the stage is for the fights to be held, and the winner is whoever can knock the opponent off the stage." He guessed.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "That'd be too easy. The stage is just to make the fights easier to watch, but the fight doesn't end until someone is unconscious, or they give up. There will be 12 random fights and whoever wins the most wins the challenge." He explained.

"What happens in the event of a tie where both teams win 6 fights?" Allura asked.

"We'll have a special tiebreaker fight with each team sending in their best fighter." He explained.

Super Macho Man laughed and flexed his muscles. "This challenge was made for me. The rest of you sit back and watch how a champ wins." He boasted.

"Let's get on with the first fight." Chris said. He spun two wheels one with the heroes faces on it, and the other with the villains faces on it. When the wheels stopped spinning, the first match up was Klavier Gavin vs 2D.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Just my luck that I'm the first one to go. I'd better find some way to beat that German lawyer, or I'm done for." 2D said swearing nervously.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Klavier and 2D stepped onto the stage and looked at each other as the fight began.

"Achtung Baby, I'm not much of a fighter, but don't think that means you'll get easy win." Klavier said playing an air guitar.

2D gulped, and took a cautious stance as he approached Klavier. "I don't think a lawyer could ever handle the roaring crowd of a Gorillaz concert." He said.

" **OBJECTION**! I may not know what a Gorillaz concert is like, but I've faced my own roaring crowd of adoring fans at plenty of Gavinner concerts." Klavier told him playing another air guitar.

"You play in a band?" 2D asked.

Klavier shook his head and smiled. "I don't just play, I'm the lead guitar and lead singer for the Gavinners. Where do you think the name comes from?" He asked.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"So he's charming, German, he's a lawyer, and he's the head of his own band. I wonder if there's any openings in his band." 2D sighed.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Klavier held his guard up as 2D approached him. 2D charged forward, but seeing an opportunity Klavier extended his foot to trip 2D. 2D tumbled off the stage having lost his balance, and collapsed on the beach below.

"Well it looks like Klavier wins, but since he won with a dirty tactic, that'll give him a negative Karma Point." Chris said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Ouch, barley the first challenge and already a negative Karma Point. This system really does favour the villains." Klavier said shaking his head.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"Moving on to our second match we have Harley Quinn vs King Dedede." Chris announced.

Harley and King Dedede made their way onto the stage ready to fight.

"You don't scare me, I've fought things bigger, dumber, and uglier than you." Harley told him.

"Well I've fought things smaller, smarter, and cuter than you." Dedede argued back.

King Dedede pulled out his hammer while Harley pulled out her mallet.

"Where did they get those from?" 2D asked to no real answer.

Harley and King Dedede exchanged blows laughing heartedly as they did.

"You ain't so bad with that thing Kingy." Harley told King Dedede.

"Same to you Harley." King Dedede said. "Too bad I've got to end this." He said.

King Dedede began to inhale sucking Harley close to him. Harley planted her mallet into the ground in an attempt to fight King Dedede's strong inhaling. Her plan worked for a bit, but soon she began to lose her grip on her mallet.

"I wanted to save this for later, but I guess it's time." Harley said. She grabbed a pie that she had and threw it at King Dedede. He inhaled the pie entirely, and once he did an explosion went off in his stomach knocking him out.

Chris grinned in amazement. "What just happened there?" He asked.

"Exploding pie. I wanted to save it for later in the game, but Kingy was tough." Harley said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Kingy put up a good fight, and that hammer of his was just as nice as my mallet. Maybe the heroes aren't all lame brains after all." Harley said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"With one win each, let's move onto round three featuring Jotaro vs Super Macho Man." Chris announced.

Super Macho Man flexed his muscles as he walked up the stage. Jotaro put his hands in his pockets as he walked to the fight.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Good grief, out of everyone I could have fought I had to get stuck with the loudmouth muscle head. I don't normally use my stand against people who aren't stand users, but it looks like be making a few exceptions here." Jotaro said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"You'd better give up now if you like your face the way it is." Super Macho Man told Jotaro.

Jotaro took his hands out of his pocket and walked towards Super Macho Man. "Good grief, do you ever shut up?" Jotaro asked him.

"You won't be talking so tough after I..." Super Macho Man started to say before he was thrown back by a strong invisible punch. He took a step forward, but was punched again. Soon a volley of punches were thrown at Super Macho Man each as invisible as the last.

The contestants watching looked in shock and confusion as Jotaro seemed to be fighting Super Macho Man without even moving.

"I'm not too sure what Jotaro is doing, but Herr Muscles seems to be in over his head." Klavier said.

"It serves him right for talking so much and not being able to back it up." Silver said.

Super Macho Man growled in frustration, and slammed the ground shaking the arena. "Enough with your cheap tricks. Fight me like a real man." He yelled at Jotaro.

"You're not worth my time." Jotaro said turning around. As Super Macho Man angrily charged at him, he was punched fiercely once more causing him to stagger backwards and collapse unconscious.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

Super Macho Man sat in the confessional bruised and battered from the fight. "That punk cheated. In a fair fight I'd have clobbered him. I might hate that runt Mac, but at least he puts up a fair fight." He complained.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"Jotaro you have got to tell us how you did that." Celica said.

Jotaro put his hands in his pocket and kept on walking. "That's not an easy answer. Maybe another time." He said.

"After Jotaro's insane beat down of Super Macho Man, let's have Hans vs Leaf." Chris announced.

Hans smirked as he headed onto the stage, while Leaf trembled from fear and gripped her pokeball tightly. Picking up on the fear Leaf showed Hans grinned.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Easy Karma Point here I come." Hans said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"I'm sorry Chris, but I have to concede the fight." Hans said.

"What!" The Scheming Sassafras team members yelled out.

Hans extended his hand out pointing towards Leaf. "A gentleman such as myself could never fight a lady, especially not one as young and afraid as her." He said.

"Well that gives the Harrowing Hydrangeas another point, and it'll also give Hans a positive Karma Point." Chris said.

Hans took his place with his team, and was met with glares from his teammates. "Great job giving them a free point." Sombra sarcastically said.

"Excuse me for believing in chivalry." Hans said. "I told you all from the start I don't belong on the villain team, so don't expect me to act like any of you." He said.

"Hans and Leaf may have had a non-fight, but our next match looks to be a good one. Let's have Adora vs Sombra." Chris announced.

Adora arrived on the stage and held her sword up high. "For the honor of Greyskull!" She shouted. Suddenly, Adora transformed into She-Ra, a giant 8 foot woman with enhanced strength.

"Nice costume change, but that isn't going to help you here." Sombra taunted. She threw a small box across the stage, and suddenly turned invisible.

Adora looked around trying to find where Sombra went, but got pelted in the back with an array of bullets from Sombra's gun. She-Ra turned around hoping to block the bullets with her sword, but Sombra had already moved to shoot from a different angle. Each time that She-Ra figured out where the bullets were coming from, Sombra seemed to move elsewhere at an instant.

"How is Sombra moving faster than Adora can find her?" Allura asked watching the fight.

"It's almost as though Sombra is moving instantly." Celica commented.

She-Ra continued to observe and do the best she could at minimizing the damage dealt to her from Sombra's bullets. Eventually, she had an idea, and threw her sword in the same direction Sombra had previously thrown her box. She-Ra's sword fell to the ground revealing Sombra in the process, and also destroying her teleporter.

"I've got you now." She-Ra said.

"How'd you figure out I was teleporting?" Sombra asked backing up now that she was on the defensive.

"A good friend of mine is a teleporter, and I figured that was the only way you could be moving around so fast. As for how I knew where you were going that was a gamble based on that little box you threw. There was a good chance that was connected to your teleporting and it looks like I was right." She-Ra explained.

Sombra looked around trying to find an opening as She-Ra approached her. Seeing no other option Sombra picked up She-Ra's sword, and instantly recognized it as technology.

"Well, it looks like this sword of yours offers more than meets the eye." Sombra said.

"Good luck getting it to do what you want. The sword of She-Ra only works for me." She-Ra told Sombra.

Sombra smirked and activated a small panel on her glove to hack into She-Ra's sword. By hacking the sword she sent a negative shock directly to She-Ra that not only turned her back into Adora, but rendered her unconscious as well.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"That sword was an interesting piece of tech. I wonder what other technology the people here are hiding for me to use against them." Sombra said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"I knew that was going to be a good fight." Chris said. "Let's keep things going with Jack Atlas vs Yzma." Chris announced.

Yzma laughed evilly as she went up the stage while Jack just looked at her in disbelief.

"Why did I have to be the one to face the old lady." Jack complained.

Yzma kept laughing evilly and pulled out a purple vial. "You won't be winning as long as I have this." She said pointing at the vial. "First I'll use this to turn you into a cockroach. Then I'll build a bomb shelter and once I'm inside I'll drop a nuclear bomb on you. Of course as a cockroach you'll survive the bomb, but when you least expect it I'll come out of the bomb shelter and smash you with a hammer." She explained laughing harder. "This plan can't fail. It's brilliant brilliant brilliant!" She yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes and strapped his duel disk onto his arm. On it he played a card. "Let's end this Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said summoning his dragon. The shockwave from the holographic dragon sent Yzma flying back ending the fight.

"Six fights down, six to go with the Harrowing Hydrangeas holding a steady lead." Chris announced. "For fight number seven we have Judge Frollo vs Sherlock Holmes." He said.

Sherlock stood on the stage awaiting his opponent, but Frollo was not moving from his spot with the Scheming Sassafras.

"Perhaps you're heard of hearing, but we are supposed to be having a duel right now." Sherlock told Frollo.

Frollo scoffed and stood in his spot. "I am a righteous and holy man, I do not fight." He said.

"You do realize if you concede this point to Sherlock that you'll be putting your team at a major disadvantage don't you?" Chris asked him.

"That is no concern to me. I shall win this game without sullying my purity as the common vulgar weak man would." Frollo said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"Why would he even compete in the game if he isn't going to compete in the challenges?" Silver asked irritated. "At least there's ample fodder if we lose." She said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Chris shrugged and Sherlock stepped down to rejoin his team. "With Frollo conceding to Sherlock, the Scheming Sassafras are in a tough spot. They have to win every single one of the five remaining fights to win the challenge." He announced. "Let's see how they do with Silver Sable vs Celica." He said.

Silver and Celica looked at each other unsure of what to expect from the fight. Silver made the first move dropping a smoke bomb that hid her from Celica's sight.

"Nice try, but you'll need more than that." Celica said.

Celica lifted her hand up and cast a small wind spell to dispel the smoke Silver had created. Once Silver was in her sight, she followed it up with a powerful fire spell that hit Silver directly. Silver was blown back by the fire spell, and struggled to get up from the blow.

"This isn't over yet." Silver weakly said as she coughed from the smoke and fire. She pulled out a small gun and aimed it at Celica. Celica shot another fire spell at Silver's hand making her drop the gun before she could fire it.

"Concede the fight as I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." Celica said as she pointed her sword in front of Silver.

Silver laughed and shook her head. "You're a powerful warrior, but that compassion of yours is your downfall. You should've finished me when you had the chance." She said. Silver pulled out a taser and shocked Celica with it. As Celica continued to get shocked, Silver extended a baton and beat Celica until she collapsed to the ground.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"I should not have won that fight even after I got the upper hand. Celica doesn't seem like the type to go down from a taser and baton so why would she give me the match?" Silver asked herself."

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"A surprise comeback from Silver after Celica's victory seemed certain." Chris said. "With only four fights left let's see who comes out on top between Rogue the Bat and Puss In Boots." He said.

"The victory of the villains ends now as you face Puss In Boots." Puss told Rogue.

Rogue smirked and flew around the stage. "Well have to see if you can catch me first kitty cat." She taunted.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"There's still something so familiar about a cat and a bat flirting with each other as they fight, but I can't figure out why." Harley said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Puss jumped to try and reach Rogue, but as much as he tried he couldn't reach the flying bat. Rogue swooped down to claw at Puss, and flew back up before he could counter-attack.

"What's the matter kitty cat, I thought you were going to end our winning streak." Rogue taunted from the air.

"The fight has not yet ended señorita, and while you may have the advantage for now victory shall be mine." Puss said.

When Rogue swooped down to slash at Puss again, Puss drew his sword and prepared to slash. Rogue pulled herself back up to avoid getting hit by the sword, but her change in momentum gave Puss the perfect opportunity to pounce on her and take her out of the sky. Puss pinned her on the ground and Rogue struggled to get free.

"Keep her pinned until she concedes." Leaf said cheering on Puss.

"Alright you've got me good Kitty Kat, but there's still one trick I have left." Rogue said.

Rogue adjusted herself in Puss's grip so that her wings would be free. She used the last of her willpower to fly into the air with Puss still grabbing onto her. Once in the air she flew over the ocean. Puss seeing where this was going began to panic.

"You aren't taking us into the ocean are you?" He asked Rogue.

"That's the idea kitty cat. Unless of course you're willing to concede the fight." Rogue said.

Puss looked back at the ocean they were slowly approaching and nodded to Rogue's condition.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"A most dishonorable defeat. I underestimated the treasure hunter." Puss said holding his hat in shame.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"I thought you had that fight for sure." Adora told Puss.

"As did I, but I did not anticipate her being able to fly while in my grip." Puss said.

"Looks like the villains might just pull back the victory after all. Three more fights to go and now it's Emperor Palpatine vs Ariel." Chris said.

As the two fighters arrived on the stage, they had a drastically different expression. Ariel looked concerned about hurting Palpatine, while Palpatine seemed unphased and was chuckling to himself sinisterly.

"I really hope you concede, I don't want to hurt you." Ariel told Palpatine.

Palpatine continued to chuckle sinisterly before extending his hand out. As he did Ariel was pushed off the stage and into the ocean. Landing in the ocean turned her from human form into mermaid form.

"Not the best idea, now she's in her natural element." Allura commented.

Palpatine's sinister chuckle turned into a full evil laugh as he extended both of his hands towards Ariel and fired lightning at her. Since she was in the ocean, and in mermaid form the pain she felt from the electricity was magnified.

"Looks like Palpie's making fish sticks." Harley commented watching as Ariel could only scream in pain.

"You have to call off the fight before she's hurt." Hans yelled at Chris.

Chris shrugged and continued to watch the fight. "No can do. It's either she concedes or falls unconscious." He said.

" **OBJECTION**!" Klavier yelled out. "At this rate she's more likely to die before she falls unconscious." He said.

Chris continued to shrug off the complaints only watching. Palpatine showed no signs of slowing down the amount of lightning he was hitting and Ariel continued to scream out in pain. It seemed to be over for the mermaid when Palpatine's onslaught of lightning abruptly ended. He had been stabbed in the shoulder by Puss in Boots' sword.

"I cannot allow you to harm the señorita any longer." Puss told him.

Palpatine pulled the sword out his shoulder and tossed it on the ground before walking away. The Harrowing Hydrangeas rushed over to make sure Ariel was fine. Though it was faint, she still had a heartbeat.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"It was no concern of mine what happened to her. This was only the start. Soon enough they will all fear the power of the Dark Side." Palpatine said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

"That wasn't a fight, it was a slaughter. The ratings are going to be huge and this is only the beginning." Chris said. Noticing the glares surrounding him from heroes and villains alike he cleared his throat and smiled. "For going to far Palpatine gets a negative Karma Point, and Puss in Boots gets a positive Karma Point for saving his teammate." He said saving face. "Let's take care of the last two fights starting with Weiss vs Stain." Chris announced.

"Weiss we need to be careful. If the villains win the next two they'll have won the challenge." Leaf told Weiss.

Weiss nodded and confidently headed onto the stage. Stain observed her carefully and pulled out his knife.

"Tell me hero, do you find yourself worthy of the title you've been given?" Stain asked Weiss notable spite in his tone when he said the word hero.

"What kind of a question is that?" Weiss asked him. "Let's just get to the fight." She said.

Stain griped his knife and rushed towards Weiss. She fired several rounds of dust from her sword at him, but he dodged all of them. As Stain closed in on Weiss, she created several glyphs and used them to jump away from Stain. Unfortunately for Weiss, Stain jumped after her and slashed her with his knife. He put the knife up to his mouth and when he did Weiss fell to the ground. Stain approached her and brandished his knife dangerously.

"Disappointing, but not unexpected. You don't deserve to be called a hero." Stain said. He put his knife up to Weiss, but turned it and hit her with the blunt half knocking her unconscious.

"These fights keep getting better and better." Chris said. "With the villains managing to take the lead the heroes need a win just to tie things up. Our final fight for the first Clash is Mystique vs Allura." Chris announced.

The final fight looked to be an intense one. As the final fighters faced off Mystique pulled a smoke bomb similar to the one that Silver had used in her fight. She dropped it covering the stage in smoke. While the fight between Allura and Mystique could not be seen, what seemed to be a tough fight was heard. Suddenly, Allura was heard crying out in pain.

"I'll concede, but end the torture!" Allura could be heard shouting. As the smoke dissipated, Allura was unconscious, and Mystique stood over her victorious.

"The Scheming Sassafras win the first challenge!" Chris announced. "Harrowing Hydrangeas I'll see you at elimination." He said.

Allura got up and rejoined her team. "What happened in that last fight fräulein?" Klavier asked Allura.

"I'm not too sure since it was hard to see." Allura answered.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

Allura sat in the confessional smirking. "Please end the torture." She sarcastically said. Allura's figure in the confessional began to morph until Mystique sat in her place. "That was almost too easy. A good thing I stole one of those smoke bombs. As long as they remain unaware of my abilities victory is guaranteed." Mystique said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

Before elimination, the Harrowing Hydrangeas gathered outside the cabins to discuss how they would vote.

"Let's not waste any time, who are we voting for?" Jotaro bluntly asked.

Weiss glared at Jotaro. "You could be a bit kinder you know. This loss isn't easy on any of." She told him.

"Jotaro's right, the sooner we decide our vote the sooner we can get ready to win next time." Jack said.

Klavier looked down and slammed his fist against the cabin wall. "We shouldn't have lost, but those villains fought more ruthless than we ever would. As much as I hate to say it voting for someone who lost their match is the best option and that's one of the fräuleins." He said.

"It wasn't just us, King Dedede and Puss also lost their fights." Adora pointed out.

"Pointing fingers isn't going to get us anywhere, and is a waste of time." Sherlock said. "Instead of just looking at who lost their fight let's also pay attention to who it was they were fighting against." He suggested.

Ariel kept her head down and sighed. "You can vote for me. I know I did the worst today." She said.

Klavier shook his head. "After what you want through today fräulein it would be cruel of us to eliminate you." He said.

"If we're looking at the worst performance, I'm still trying to wrap my head around how Celica lost to Silver." Sherlock said. "She dominated the entire fight, yet was defeated by a simple taser and baton?" Sherlock asked them.

"Perhaps Fräulein Silver has more up her sleeve than we're giving her credit for. I doubt her majesty would throw the match." Klavier argued.

"How about Allura, we didn't get to see her fight, and she can't even remember how it went down." King Dedede said.

"If we don't know how the fight went can we really vote for off for losing?" Celica argued.

Jack glanced over at Puss. "For being a supposedly great adventurer Puss got outplayed by that bat." He said.

Puss took of his hat and held it against his chest. "It's true that I failed a match that was in my favor, but allow me to prove my worth in the future." He said.

"We can't eliminate Puss after he helped saved me." Ariel protested.

"You do realize we have to vote for someone. We can't keep defending every person that gets suggested." Jotaro said.

"Well it's not like this is an easy vote. Even the people who lost put up a good fight and have something to offer." Leaf said.

Jotaro pulled on his hat and stood up heading to vote. "Then we'll just vote however we want and let chance choose the loser." He said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]**

"This is such a hard vote. Hopefully we can win before we need to vote anyone else off." Leaf said.

 **[SWITCH]**

"I might be wasting my vote, but I'm voting for Jotaro. He's a strong teammate, but his attitude is just unbearable. People say I'm cold, but he takes unsociable to a new level." Weiss said.

 **[SWITCH]**

"It seems the villains have taken the lead. We'll see how long that lasts because while they may have strength today showed their dysfunction is only beginning." Sherlock said.

 **[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]**

At the campfire ceremony, the Harrowing Hydrangeas sat anxious to see who it was that would be eliminated. Chris stood at the front holding 11 marshmallow on a plate.

"Our heroes have fallen, and here they sit ready for elimination. The votes have been cast. If you hear your name called you are safe. If not the you have been eliminated from Total Drama Clash!" Chris announced. "Safe with no votes we have Klavier, Jack, Leaf, Ariel, Weiss, Sherlock, and Puss in Boots." He said.

The 7 contestants that were called without votes stepped forward to pick up their marshmallows.

"Also safe with less than three votes are Jotaro, and King Dedede" Chris announced.

As they received their marshmallows, only three contestants remained.

"We're down to three. Celica you lost a fight that you seemed to be winning. Allura nobody saw what happened in your fight. Adora, you got beat while you were an 8 foot warrior. Each of you has plenty of reason to go. The votes have been cast, and the first person eliminated from Total Drama Clash is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allura." Chris revealed.

Allura hung her head in defeat and stood up ready to accept her elimination.

"I cannot blame any of you for eliminating me. Without seeing the fight I had, and without myself being able to recall its events you had little to judge me on compared to everyone else." Allura said.

Allura walked next to Chris where he pointed her to a strange pad. "Say hello to this seasons elimination method. Stepping on this pad will teleport you off the island and to a secure location you'll be staying at until the game ends." He explained.

"That's not exactly a humiliating or dangerous method of elimination." Sherlock pointed out.

"It isn't, but I wasn't put in charge of eliminations. This thing was donated to us and the producers didn't want it to go to waste." Chris explained.

Allura stepped onto the teleportation pad and in a flash of light she was gone. The Harrowing Hydrangeas walked back to their cabin in silence lamenting their defeat.

"One down and 23 more to go. Will the Harrowing Hydrangeas be able to come back from defeat, or will the Scheming Sassafras continue to dominate. Will Jotaro reveal the secret of his ability, and will Palpatine continue to showcase the power he wields. Find out all this and more on the next Total Drama Clash!" Chris said ending the episode.

* * *

 **Karma Points**

6: Puss in Boots

5: Adora, Ariel, Celica, King Dedede, Jack, Jotaro, Leaf, Sherlock, and Weiss

4: Klavier

-4: Hans

-5: Frollo, Mystique, Harley, Rouge, Silver, Stain, Sombra, Super Macho Man, Yzma, and 2D

-6: Emperor Palpatine

* * *

 **Apologies to all fans of Allura. It was hard picking a first elimination since everyone was so good and I had plans for quite a few. In the end Allura is the person I know the least about since I never finished Voltron, and she was also someone I had few plans for.**

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you thought this story was dead, but it was just in hibernation. Before I could start writing the story I needed to get the elimination order set and that was a painful task to do. It is no exaggeration when I say I made at least 15 elimination orders, but kept scrapping them being unhappy with how far certain people went compared to others. I chose some great characters for this, and not many are really fodder characters. I want to do so much with so many, but unfortunately some have to be early outs. I think the elimination order I settled on is a good one and now that it's ready I can work on the story at a better place. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you'll continue to follow this clash of heroes and villains.**


End file.
